Jack In The Box
by NCISLAlover24
Summary: How will Kensi and Deeks's relationship develop when Jack turns up... dead? Densi-ness and Densi relationship/partnership building with a hint of case work and Neric. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! First chapter is really short the others wont be! Will update every Tuesday! :-) WIP
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This is my first ever fan fic, so I would really appreciate reviews, follows and favourites! Thanks to my wonderful beta MontyTheDog (check out her brilliant stories) for proofing this for me! :-D I do not own NCIS:LA or any of the characters! Thank you for reading!**

*whistle*

The team sat in the bull pen, talking and typing when Eric whistled from above. They looked up.

"Um... we got a case... um... yeah..." Eric shouted down, looking nervous.

"What's up with him?" Kensi inquired.

"Maybe he ate the last Oreo again and hasn't told Nell," Deeks quipped.

Sam laughed "Seems plausible!" Kensi and Callen smiled.

The team started up to Ops. Hetty was waiting at the top of the stairs.

"Ms Blye, I am afraid I cannot allow you to pass."

Kensi looked down quizzically at the small woman in front of her.

"Why?"

The rest of the team had already gone into the Ops center and was waiting for Kensi.

When she didn't follow them, Deeks poked his head out of the door to see Hetty blocking his partners path.

"Kens?" he called.

"Ms Blye is not participating in this briefing, Mr Deeks," Hetty informed him.

"What?" Deeks said, frowning.

The tiny woman turned back to Kensi and sighed.

"Ms Blye knows the victim."

Kensi looked stunned.

"Excuse me?" she asked. She pushed past Hetty, dodging around her, then around Deeks.

"Ms Blye! Please do not go in there!" Hetty exclaimed, shocked at her junior agents actions.

But Kensi was already in the unsealed Ops Center. On the screen was the victim and his information. And Kensi definitely knew him.

He was her ex fiancé.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- This is my first ever fan fic, so I would really appreciate reviews, follows and favourites! Thanks to my wonderful beta MontyTheDog (check out her brilliant stories) for proofing this for me! :-D I do not own NCIS:LA or any of the characters! Thank you for reading!**

**TWO**

Kensi's mismatched eyes widened in confusion and her legs buckled beneath her. She stumbled forward, her eyes never leaving the large screen or the image of Jack. Faintness assaulted her body and she leaned out, grasping for something that would give support.

"Kensi? Kens are you okay?" Deeks' panicked voice floated over to her, seemingly from miles away, when in fact he was less than a meter from where she was standing.

"Jack," she breathed out, pointing a trembling finger at the photo of the deceased ex-marine. She was nearly at the island in the center of the room when her legs gave way.

Deeks was there in a flash, catching her before she hit the hard floor. He wrapped his arms around her chest, supporting her under her arms. He half helped, half dragged her to the nearest chair and lowered her into it. She sat shuddering, her eyebrows knitted into a deepening frown.

"Jack?" she choked out, tearing her eyes away from the photo to throw a questioning glance at Eric.

The young man, avoiding her teary eyes, nodded slightly.

The liquid that had welled up in her eyes reached the brim and spilled over, trailing down her blanched skin. She shook her head in disbelief, hoping this was a sick joke.

"No." The word fell from Kensi's lightly rouged lips. "No. No. No!" she whispered, her voice gaining volume before culminating in to a shout as her eyes frantically looked around the room for someone to correct her, assure her that it wasn't him, that she was dreaming.

Everyone averted their eyes, not wanting to meet with the saddened eyes of their colleague. Except one.

Deeks.

He was crouching in front of her, awkwardly balancing. He held her hands, which were shaking, in her lap. He met her intense gaze, before reaching a hand up to caress her face. He wiped a slightly calloused finger across her tear-stained cheek gently, stroking away the salty tears gracing his beautiful partners face. He left his hand on her cheek, lightly rubbing his thumb over her cheekbone, while the other one clutched at her hand, trying to stop the tremors.

She stared deep into the ocean blue colored eyes before her. They were mesmerizing. She was momentarily distracted by something she saw in them. She couldn't tell what...

"Kens?" he said softly, startling his partner out of her trance-like state.

The team stood around silently, scarcely breathing, so not to interrupt the pair.

Kensi blinked a few times, her eyes wide open like a startled deer caught in headlights.

"D-Deeks," she stuttered.

After watching the exchange noiselessly, Hetty spoke.

"Mr. Deeks, please help your partner downstairs to the bull pen. Now, Mr. Deeks."

Deeks slowly stood up, still grasping one of Kensi's hands, and he put his other under her chin, guiding her face until she looked at him again.

"Come on Fern, up you go."

Kensi looked up at him in disbelief, but allowed him to help her on to unsteady feet. He draped a strong-arm around her small waist to support her if she was unable to stand. He had never seen his strong, independent, wonderful, kick-ass partner like this. He hated it.

"No! I want to know what happened," Kensi's loud voice caused the team to jump a little and Nell gasped. She went towards Kensi, wanting to help her in some way but pulled back, unsure of how to comfort her. She was only just starting to build a friendship with her fellow female, the only other woman on a team full of men, in an agency dominated by men. Other than Hetty, of course.

Callen and Sam shared a look. It was a loaded look filled with questions. Callen and Sam simultaneously stepped towards where Kensi and Deeks were standing.

"Kensi, listen to Hetty, go downstairs, and we will fill you in afterwards. You cannot be up here, you shouldn't see any of this. Please, Kensi. I know you want to know what happened and where he has been these past years, but please wait downstairs," Callen pleaded.

"I need to know and I need to know NOW!" She shouted, pulling away from Deeks and regretting it, as her legs felt like jello, and she was unsteady.

"No, you don't," Deeks said firmly, grabbing her by the shoulders. He looked at Hetty and Callen, and they nodded. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way Kens. Your choice"

She scowled at him then, the ugly look marring her pretty features. She pulled away, planting her feet steadily on the ground, obviously defiant.

Deeks rolled his baby blue eyes, unsurprised.

He grasped her waist before pulling her up over his shoulder in a fireman lift.

"Deeks!" she squealed angrily, pummeling his back with her clenched fists. "Put me down now, or I will hurt you!" she emphasized her threat by kicking him. Hard. He winced but held on tight and turned towards the exit, walking straight out with an irate Kensi over his shoulder.

If he had of done this any other time he would have been given a playful punch and jokey death threats. They would have fun. Have a laugh. But now, after finding out that her ex fiancé, an ex-marine who had suffered from PTSD, and who had abandoned her one Christmas morning some years earlier, was dead, she was not in the mood.

Finally reaching the bottom of the stairs, Deeks gaining a lot or bruises and verbal abuse from a crying Kensi, Deeks carried her into the bull pen and placed her on to the couch, where all the team had chilled out or taken a nap at some point in their past.

He stood in front of her, eyes closed, bracing himself for a swift kick or punch to the chest or somewhere south of the border. When, after a few minutes, nothing came, he cautiously opened an eye.

Kensi lay curled up in the corner of the couch, knees pulled to her chest, crying quietly, making tiny sniffling sounds occasionally.

"Ah Kens," Deeks said under his breath, shaking his head sadly. He took a seat next to his partner and best friend. Next to the most important person in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- This is my first fan fic. Please read an review, favourite and follow! Thanks! Thank you to my wonderful beta Cierra (MontyTheDog btw! Check out her BRILLIANT fics!) for proofing this for me! I'd be lost without you amiga! I am planning on updating 1 or 2 chapters every week, on the weekends when I have more time to write! :-D MSB**

**THREE**

Deeks perched himself on the edge of the small couch, his hand stroking Kensi's back.

"Kens?" he coaxed, hoping for a response. She sniffled in return. He could see the silent sobs wracking through her slim body as she tried to disguise her pain and shock.

He sighed, unhappy and unsure. This was a whole new side to his Kensi, one he had never seen. An idea struck him suddenly and he shuffled closer to her, so his whole body was next to hers. He held her shoulders and turned her. Now she was facing him, her face buried in the crook of her arm in a last-ditch attempt to shield the tears covering her face from prying eyes. He gently touched her elbow, a soundless request for her to move it so he could see her gorgeous face again. Surprisingly, she obliged.

She blinked at him, tears pooling in the corner of her eyes, threatening to spill once more. He stood up. She looked at him, startled. He bent down and put out his hands, hoping she would accept them. She did, her face sporting a confused look. Deeks pulled her up so that she was standing in front of him. He hoped he wouldn't regret the move he was about to make when Kensi realized what he was doing.

He scooped her up in a bridal-style lift (one arm under her knees the other under her back) and sat back down on the couch, rubbing a hand up and down her back. She froze. Some of the normal Kensi was telling her to move, to get away, to resist and to not let him see behind her well-built wall of protection.

She took a deep breath, ready to push away, but with Deeks's scent filling her nostrils, a tantalizing mix of sea, shampoo and man, she gave in, sinking into Deeks. Her head rested below his chin, her right cheek on his right shoulder, her hand tucked under her chin, clutching at Deeks' shirt. She calmed.

Now that she had relaxed and had fought off the battle raging within her, the battle of fight or flight, Deeks felt reassured. He had done something right.

He rested his chin atop her head and hugged her tightly against his broad chest. He had one hand stroking her back rhythmically in a calming way, while the other laced through her hair, trying to smooth it out.

Her crying had ceased at last. She felt drained. And empty. Jack had been gone so long, but she knew he could still come back to her if he really wanted to. If she really wanted him to. She was unsure. But now there was no chance he ever would. The thought made new tears form, rapidly falling from her brown eyes, cascading down her soft cheeks, trailing the tiniest bit of eyeliner with it.

Back in the Ops center the rest of the team was briefed on Jack's case.

Callen sighed, "What happened, Eric?"

Eric stood, holding his tablet before tapping the screen a few times. Crime scene photos appeared on the massive screen, all depicting a man lying in a bush with a gunshot wound in the back of his head.

"PFC Jack Coombes, 28, no fixed address, discovered late last night in the Will Rogers State Historic Park, with a GSW to the back of the head and two shots to the knees. Apparently he was living in an area popular for homeless people; all his…possessions were discovered in a box in an alley with some blankets and a pillow."

"So... he left Kensi, his fiancée, to become a hobo? An ex-marine was living in a box? What is the world coming to?" Callen questioned, disbelief in his features.

"That's what it looks like," Eric confirmed.

Hetty stepped forward. "Where are Ms Blye and Mr Deeks? Can you find them on the cameras, please, Mr Beale?"

"On it." Eric sat down on his chair, spinning around and typing on his tablet.

Nell stood up, clutching her identical tablet. "We are still waiting on Rose to confirm cause of death, she has only done a preliminary autopsy but the shot to his head is pretty conclusive. Tox reports are back though, apparently Jack had a bit of a thing for benzoylmethylecgonine."

"Cocaine," Sam stated, pursing his lips.

"Found them! Oh…uh… awkward…" Eric mumbled, locating the correct camera in seconds.

"Bring the feed up on the plasma, Eric," Callen ordered.

Eric double tapped the screen and the footage from the bullpen cameras popped up.

Sam and Callen's eyes widened when they saw Deeks on the couch with a crying Kensi on his lap.

"The hell…?" Sam muttered under his breath.

"Is that…Is that Kensi? Our Kensi? Kick-ass Kensi Blye? Sitting on Deeks' lap? Crying?" Callen inquired in disbelief, mouth slightly open, steely blue eyes wide.

Everyone stood in silence for a moment, watching as Deeks rubbed Kensi's back and murmured into her hair, observing as she snuggled up closer to his chest.

"Take it off the screen, please, Mr Beale. It is a private moment between the two partners, we need to respect their privacy and understand that Ms Blye has obviously been deeply affected by this all, and is overwhelmed by emotions she is usually so determined to hide," Hetty commanded, stepping forward, clasping her hands together. "Her fiancee abandoned her and she never had any answers for why he would leave her. And now he is dead so she may never get the answers she was looking for."

"Mr Callen and Mr Hanna I would like you to go to the crime scene and check it out. LAPD will have released the scene to us by the time you get there. Then go to the alley where PFC Coombes was 'living' and look around there. Mr Beale, Ms Jones please find any more information possible about PFC Coombes and his history, specifically since he left Kensi," the small woman dictated.

Sam and Callen turned and exited the ops center, and Eric and Nell dropped into their chairs, beginning to type furiously.

Hetty exhaled. She had some calls to make and some inquiries of her own. She was determined to find out why Jack had left Kensi on that Christmas morning a few years before and why the ex-marine had been shot. Kensi needed answers and she had favors to call in.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Hey! Thank you for all your reviews, follows and favourites, they mean so much to me! This is an earlier update than usual, as I had ideas overflowing this week so I decided to post today, as well as another one ( or maybe two) chapters on the weekend! :-D**

**I have made Jack's last name Coombes- this is speculation as I do not know what his last name is, if I find out I will change it! Thank you Cierra (MontyTheDog) for proofing this for me, I'd suck without you amiga! ;-D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS:LA, the characters or anything affiliated with it, I never have and I never will, I just write scenarios I would like to see happen!**

**MSB :-)**

**FOUR**

Kensi had been sitting on Deeks' lap for half an hour. She had alternated between crying and staring into space. Other agents had walked past, staring and ogling at the sight of Kensi and Deeks. Deeks had glared at them and they'd all hurried off, embarrassed to be caught by the detective.

Sam and Callen came out of Ops, Callen stopped to talk to Hetty and Sam bounded down the stairs, heading towards the bullpen. Kensi bristled, not wanting anyone else to see her so vulnerable, not knowing that her whole team had seen her crying into Deeks' shoulder on the cameras. She straightened and slid off of Deeks' lap and onto the couch in one swift, fluid move to sit on the very edge of her seat.

She regretted it instantaneously, missing the warmth and comfort provided by Deeks. She wiped her face and smoothed her hair down; messy from where Deeks had been playing with it mindlessly.

Sam entered the bullpen and strode over, leaning against Callen's desk, the nearest desk to Deeks and Kensi, folding his massive arms. "Hey Kens, you okay?" Sam asked, sympathy and concern etched into his features. "Yes. I'm fine." She replied in a clipped tone, determined to regain some control and composure.

Sam nodded slowly, realizing she was shutting him out. He had seen her slither off of Deeks hastily, trying to hide the fact she'd been there in the first place. Any other time he would of called her up on it, teased her mercilessly in his usual big brother way. Any other time he wouldn't be receiving dirty looks from NCIS/LAPD Liaison, who had sat up too, and moved so his body was angled to be slightly behind Kensi, a hand resting on her lower back protectively.

Deeks didn't care what Sam or anyone else saw- he just wanted to be there for Kensi. But Kensi did care. She shuffled away from her partners touch. His eyes showed his disappointment at her movement, but his face remained the same, stoic and controlled.

At that point Hetty and Callen rejoined the group. Hetty was clutching a brown manila envelope. Kensi's dark brown eyes fell upon it. Hetty noticed the young woman's gaze. "Yes this is what you think it is, Ms Blye. It's the initial case report on PFC Coombes death. It's all yours."  
Kensi accepted the envelope from Hetty with trembling hands. She eyed it warily. She didn't feel ready for this as she had only been told about Jack less than an hour prior.

She looked up. Hetty was still standing in front of her, along with Sam and Callen. Deeks was behind her. She felt cramped, borderline claustrophobic, like they were surrounding her. She could feel the panic rising so she stood quickly, making brief eye contact with Hetty, who stood aside, allowing her to pass. She hurried off to the courtyard. Deeks made like he was going to go after her but Hetty held up a small hand to stop him. "Leave her for a moment Mr Deeks, Ms Blye is unaccustomed to sharing her feelings. Give her a few minutes to sort herself out. Then I would like you to take her home." Deeks sighed, resigned, but didn't complain.  
.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**..*.*.*.*.*.*.**..**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*..**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.

Kensi stood outside leaning against the cold hard wall, her hands behind her back; her head bowed forward, long brown hair falling down over her face. She was breathing heavily, like she had just chased down a perp. She tried to process what was going on.

She knew where Jack was. He was dead. Why was he dead? She still didn't know why he left her or why he never came back. So many things were going through her head it hurt. A headache began to form, pulsing and throbbing like someone held her head in a tight vice. She squinted and shook her head a little in the hopes the headache would go. No such luck.

Back when Jack had left her she wanted him back, cried for him frequently. But after the first 3 years that want lessened, as did the crying. The longer she worked at NCIS the less she wanted him. Time really did heal some things. Then, he was back. And dead. And she felt lost and confused with old wounds freshly ripped open, as if torn by a scalpel. She threw her head back against the wall, trying not to think of how it increased the pain of her headache.

She dropped to the floor, back pressed against the old walls, knees pulled up to her chest, much like the position she had sat in on the couch in Ops. What was with that, she thought? Why had Deeks scooped her up like that, like a new bride waiting to be carried over the threshold? She had shown one of her only weaknesses to him- Jack. She groaned inwardly, cursing. Why oh why had she let Deeks see her like that? That was a sight usually saved for her pillow on nights where memories were unbearable. Instead her partner had seen her cry for quite possibly the third or fourth time in their partnership. Three or four times too many.

He _had_ comforted her though, mumbling reassuring things into her hair. He had just held her, occasionally rocking her a bit. She wasn't sure, but she thought he had kissed her head too. It felt good; she couldn't deny that, although she wanted to. It had felt good to have his strong, muscly arms wrapped around her, enveloping her with warmth and unmistakable care and concern. To feel his breath on her head, whispering, his voice low so it was only intelligible to her. He was all around her; legs beneath her, chest next to her, head upon hers and arms around her.

His scent was still in her nostrils, probably because the jacket she was wearing had absorbed his smell. She pulled her collar up and closer to her nose,inhaling deeply with a sigh of content. Her favorite perfume was no longer grease, as she had told Nate a couple of years before, before she had met Deeks. Now it was Deeks. Sun, sea and shampoo. A delectable mix that she could identify blindfolded.

A sudden creaking spooked her. It was the large door to the abandoned Spanish Hacienda opening.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Hey! Sorry this chapter is a day late, I had some delays in writing it. This chapter is focusing quite a lot on Twinkies, which I know scarcely anything on, so thank you to my brilliant Beta Cierra (MontyTheDog- check out her fabulous fics! Particularly Small List!) for all the questions you answered and for proofing this chapter and the rest of JitB! You know my writing sucks without out you amiga! :-) Thank you for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following JitB!  
**

**Disclaimer- I do not own NCIS:LA, CBS, or anything affiliated with it, I write fan fiction for a hobby! MSB :-)  
**

**FIVE**

Deeks had left Kensi alone for long enough now. _Surely_ 15 minutes was enough, right? He needed to be with her, to support her and fight to work his way into the cracks of the walls she had built to protect herself, before she re-built them higher and stronger than before.

He stood up, pulled a box of Twinkies from his secret stash and went to join his partner outside.

He pushed open the heavy, old doors and left the dim corridor inside the mission, and burst into the bright Los Angeles sun.

**xx*x*xx*x*x*xx*x*x**x*x*x*x*x*x**x*x*x**x*x*x*x*x**x**x**x*x***x*x*x**x*x*xx**x*x*xx*x*x**x*x*x*x*x**x*x*x*x*x*x*x

Kensi looked up, and there he was, standing tall, the sun a halo behind his head, the light making his hair appear golden. Her eyes traveled down his lean body to his hand which was clutching a box of… Twinkies? It couldn't be Twinkies; she thought to herself, the company had shut down, leaving her without her favorite snack.

He came closer, standing beside her. She heard ripping as he opened the packaging of the Twinkies.

He dropped one onto her legs, and she reached for it gratefully.

He slid down the wall to sit next to her. Once sitting, he stretched his legs out and crossed them at his ankle.

She waited for him to begin to speak. When he didn't, she turned to face him, stunned and perplexed. Deeks had his head rested back on the wall, eyes closed, the picture of contentment while the suns beams radiated down on him.

"Yes, Kens?" he asked unexpectedly, astonishing her. He had felt her gaze on him since he had taken a seat. He cracked a cerulean eye open to look at her, all hunched up toying with the Twinkies, tearing little chunks off and eating them.

"Where did you get these from? The Twinkies Company closed!" she queried.

"Well…uh… when I heard they weren't gonna make these anymore, I decided to… um… bulk buy them," he responded, almost shyly.

"Why?"

A simple question. A simple answer. Just one he couldn't tell her…well, not fully. Yet.

"For you."

"For me?" she choked out.

"Mmhmm"

"Why?"

Why indeed? Maybe because he had realized something he couldn't name. The realization came after she had asked him some questions off of the partners test, the _partners_ partners test. After she'd asked him his opinion on her scent. The fact she smelt like sunshine and gunpowder, two of his favorite things, was disconcerting. He couldn't admit this to her though; how could he explain it to her when he couldn't explain it to himself? How could he explain why he had spent around 70 dollars on 20 boxes of her favorite snack?

He decided to not even attempt to explain why to her, especially considering the state she was in, how recklessly emotional she was. He opted to chicken out and use humor to deflect her question.

"Well, I couldn't let my partner go without her precious Twinkies, you're unbearable without them, cranky and grumpy and only doughnuts can substitute, but I know you prefer Twinkies! By the way, I'm rationing them!" he rambled. "I digress. How are you?"

Kensi sat still, gaping at Deeks, mouth open. He looked at her so she snapped her mouth closed.

"I'm fine."

"Kens," Deeks said, his voice a warning.

"Yes, Deeks?"

"Don't try to blow me off with your standard 'I'm fine', that may work on Sam and Callen but not me- I'm your partner, I know you!"

"I'm fine, Deeks," she replied forcefully.

"No you are not! Kensi, I have scarcely ever seen you cry, maybe three or four times in our whole partnership, and today you sat crying on my lap, holding me close while you sobbed! Don't even attempt to fob me off with 'I'm fine'!" he said, borderline angrily.

She jumped up abruptly, startling him.

"Kens?" he questioned, "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere were people will believe when I say I am FINE!" she yelled indignantly.

When Deeks stood up too, he reached for her arm gently. "Kens, I know you aren't fine, just talk to me. Please."

"Just leave me alone, Deeks!" Kensi shouted, furiously yanking her arm away from his touch.

"Kens!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she cried, pushing him away crossly before storming over to her car.

"Kensi?!" Deeks called after her inquisitively.

She ignored him, hopped into her car and sped away, leaving Deeks standing by the Ops doors, raking his hands through his blonde hair, tears welling in his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Hey! I apologise for how late this chapter is, it was because of the Easter holidays, so to make up for it I will be posting two chapters this week! I hope everyone had a good Easter! :-) Thank you as always to my amazing friend and beta Cierra (MontyTheDog), you wont know true brilliance until you check out her fics! Thank you for reading, favouriting, following and reviewing JitB! It's appreciated and I love hearing from you! I hope you like the newest installment and I hope it's not too OOC for anyone. Thank you! :-D**

**I have never been to Camp Pendleton, so I don't have a clue what security precautions and protocols they have, nor do I know if Petty Officers guard and I don't know how long the journey to Camp Pendleton would take! It's guess work so don't hold me to it! **

**Dislaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own (nor claim to own) CBS, NCIS:LA, it's characters or anything affiliated with it! I just borrow the characters occasionally for my enjoyment! iPelotas! **

**SIX**

Kensi drove fast, ignoring most of the speed limits. Angry tears were streaming down her face, and she brushed them away harshly. Why was she acting like this? She asked herself. She was a federal agent, for God's sake, _not_ a child, and yet she had sobbed on Deeks' shoulder like a baby. She was a mature, strong, grown-up woman who had dealt with a lot of things in her life and yet she had shown her vulnerable and emotional side to her partner. And to top it all off she had done it in her workplace, in front of her colleagues and fellow agents. She was so pissed off at herself. She thumped the steering wheel with her clenched fists ignoring a flash of pain.

She growled in frustration. She was in no state to drive. But she had nowhere to go- she couldn't go back to Ops or her place because Deeks would probably look for her there. She pulled over outside a coffee shop. She ran inside and luckily for her there was no queue. She ordered her favorite coffee, the strongest one available.

Receiving her scolding drink, she returned to her car and sat sipping the hot liquid, thinking of a place where she could seek refuge for a little while.

She ran through a list of possible places, each as impossible as the previous one, until she thought of a decent one. She could go to Camp Pendleton. She knew people there. Camp Pendleton. Her home away from home.

She pulled away and began the drive to Camp Pendleton.

*..*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*..*.**.*..*.**.*.*..**..*.*.*.* *.*.*.*.*.*..**..*.**..**.*.*.*.*.*..**.*.*.*

Deeks groaned, "Godddd!" How had it gone so wrong? She had cried on his shoulder and let him comfort her only for her, less than half an hour later, to shut him out. He groaned again. He was leaning against the wall thinking when he heard the door creak open, and he looked over to see Hetty looking at him.

"Mr Deeks, where is Ms Blye? I thought I asked you to take her home?" she queried.

Deeks exhaled loudly. "She left, Hetty, tore out of here like a bat outta hell and I have no idea where she's gone," he informed her reluctantly.

"Ah. I know where Ms Blye will go, her home away from home-" Hetty began.

"Camp Pendleton," Deeks supplied under his breath, cutting Hetty off. "Hetty, can Kensi and I be signed off for the rest of the day please?"

"Of course Mr Deeks, now go get her. Please don't leave her alone, I want you to look after her. She needs it whether she wants to admit it or not and you know how stubborn Ms Blye is, she will resist. Just don't give up on her," Hetty requested.

"Never," Deeks replied sincerely, already walking to his car, keys in hand.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Deeks arrived at Camp Pendleton in 45 minutes. He pulled up to the security gates and rolled the window down.

"Hey, I was wondering if you'd seen a young woman, dark brown, shoulder length hair, one dark brown almost black eye, the other honey brown, smoking _hot_ body, and carrying?" Deeks asked the marine on guard.

"Excuse me?" the marine asked, frowning slightly, hand instinctively going to the butt of his gun in its hip holster.

A fellow marine noticed this action and approached, hand also resting on his hip.

"Ah, this would probably help…" Deeks responded, pulling his jacket aside to reach for his badge, but instead flashing his concealed Beretta.

Both marines reacted instantly, drawing their guns and pointing them at Deeks' chest.

Deeks put his hands up in surrender. "Whoa, cool it marines. I'm a cop, Detective Marty Deeks L.A.P.D, I'm looking for my partner Special Agent Kensi Blye NCIS, is she here?"

"I thought you said you were L.A.P.D not NCIS?" the marine he'd originally spoken to asked, staring at him suspiciously.

"NCIS L.A.P.D Liaison Officer Marty Deeks at your service, Petty Officer…uh… Daniels," Deeks explained, reading the embroidered nametag on the marine's uniform.

"Step out of the vehicle slowly, and keep your hands where I can see them," Petty Officer Daniels commanded. Deeks obliged, rolling his eyes.

Another marine darted out of the security box and patted Deeks down, removing his trusty Beretta and his badge. He examined it before nodding at Petty Officer Daniels who holstered his gun.

"Sorry 'bout that Detective Deeks, security protocols and all," Petty officer Daniels explained apologetically. The detective smiled knowledgeably at him, reassuring him.

"So have you seen Agent Blye?" Deeks inquired.

"Yeah, Kensi signed in about half an hour ago, sir," Daniels replied. "I'll get her for you, if you could just wait here please, sir?"

Deeks' eyebrows rose at the mention of Kensi's first name, a sign the Petty Officer knew his partner, before nodding, but he felt the need to add, "Just don't tell her it's me, alright? She's pissed at me." Daniels grimaced at him.

He leant against his car still outside the gates, arms crossed, and fingers rhythmically tapping against his toned arms, irritated. What was taking so long? He thought. Deeks decided to do one of the things he did best to break the silence- talk.

"So…um… Petty Officer Matthews, do you know my partner as well?" Deeks questioned the remaining marine, who stood stoically in the security box.

The marine glanced over at the detective, and over his shoulder to where, unbeknownst to Deeks, he could see Petty Officer Daniels returning with Kensi at his side about 20 meters away, before replying, "I'm not sure, sir. Can you describe her?"

Deeks sighed, closed his eyes and leaned back on his car and began to describe his partner, smiling contentedly. "Tall, long long legs that seem like they never end! Different colored eyes – which are strange but in a good way, unique, y'know? She has shoulder length, dark wavy hair, either in a ponytail or left down which smells like coconuts. This perfect tanned skin and it's all natural, not from a bottle. She's slim but not too slim, really nice ass, she is smoking hot and she has a body to die for, especially her boo-"

"My what, Deeks?" Kensi's sharp voice startled him and he jerked up from his casual position.

"Your boots, Kensi! Boots! You have a great fashion sense and you always wear really nice boots! And…uh…did I mention, Petty Officer Matthews, she's a really good shot and she's armed, so if you wouldn't mind letting me behind that bulletproof glass right about now, 'cause she's looking pretty pissed and she has a tendency to aim for the groin on targets and I'd really like to have kids one day y'know, so can you help me out here man?" Deeks waffled in a fearful voice as Kensi began to advance on him. He walked back, hands up in the sign of surrender he had shown to the two marines earlier. Then his back hit the security box and he stumbled, edging along the box until he was against the fence.

"Guys, seriously, you're marines, you're supposed to protect people! HELP!" He shouted, backing into a corner with Kensi standing tall in front of him, nostrils flaring and eyes dark and menacing.

"Kensi, please try not to hurt him too much, he's right, we have to stop you from shooting him," Daniels piped up. "Is he really your partner?"

"Yes, this pain in the ass is my partner! Unfortunately…" Kensi growled. She was only a foot away from Deeks now and he sniveled.

"Kensi? Princess? Come on sugar bear? You're not mad- sorry- angry at me, are you? I'm here on Hetty's orders! You wouldn't hurt me, would you Fern? Fern?" Deeks whimpered, cringing. They were almost nose to nose now. Deeks flinched. Kensi glared at him, then punched him with all her might in the arm and then in the chest. Deeks winced and doubled over briefly, clutching at his pecks.

"You wounded me Kens. Was that really necessary?"

"I'll do worse if you don't explain yourself NOW, Deeks!" Kensi snarled.

"Hetty sent me to find you! My orders are to find you and take you home, and then we have the rest of the day off; she told me you'd be here. They were orders from Hetty and as much as you terrify me that little ninja is just a teeny bit scarier! Just don't hurt me, please," he begged, cowering.

Kensi grabbed Deeks by his injured arm, and squeezed, causing him to gasp in pain.

"We'll be leaving now. See you later, Daniels; it was good seeing you again, Matthews!" Kensi said over her shoulder as she towed Deeks away.

Once they were out of earshot of the marines and by Kensi's car, Deeks asked timidly, "So you'll be seeing Petty Office Daniels later, eh?"

Kensi threw Deeks towards her car in a not-very-gentle way and punched him again.

"It's none of your damn business Deeks, now get in the car!" she barked.

"But Kensi, I came in my car…"

"Fine! Go get in your car and drive home, and I'll get in my car and drive home."

"Hetty's orders were to stay with you, so I'll follow you back to yours or you can come back to mine? I have a really good, new take-out place on the corner of my street we can try? And I need to feed Monty, come back to mine, please?" he persisted.

"_Fine_," she said harshly.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Hey! I am back on schedule with my updates now, hopefully it won't happen again! Thank you for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following JitB. Thank you to my fabulous beta and friend Cierra A.K.A MontyTheDog! Check out Cierra's fics as they are wonderfully written and engaging! Cierra, I couldn't do this without you girl, you pick up on mistakes I hadn't even realised I'd made and you've made great suggestions that really improve JitB (especially in this chapter, which I think sucks!) Thanks amiga! :-D**

**For some reason I can't put line breaks in, which is majorly annoying, so I apologise if this is all bunched up but I won't know until I post it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own NCIS:LA, CBS, it's characters or anything affiliated with it, much to my disappointment.**

**MSB :-)**

**SEVEN**

Kensi got into her car and slammed the door loudly to express her annoyance. Deeks smiled a little at this. He walked back to his car, still by the gates, and towards Petty Officer Daniels and Matthews.

Deeks pulled out his keys and strolled over.

"Hey, guys, I'd just like to thank you for all your help, especially you Matthews. Cheers for the warning, bro!" Deeks called over to the marines sarcastically.

They nodded at him, both smirking.

Deeks hopped into his car and started it before driving to where Kensi's car was waiting. He flashed his lights at her as a signal to go.

She pulled away and he followed her.

Arriving at Deeks' apartment an hour later, both Kensi and Deeks parked in their usual spot in the underground parking lot. As they walked up the stairs, Kensi hung back, trying to form an escape plan. She quietly snuck down the steps, tiptoeing. As if sensing that Kensi wasn't behind him anymore, Deeks turned and looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"Really Kens? Trying to pull a runner? Seriously? What is so bad about having take-out and some beers with your partner? We do it all the time," he asked incredulously. "We are just gonna watch a film, if you wanna talk about… what happened today, you can, but I won't pressure you into it, okay?" he added gently.

"Look Deeks, I know you don't want to disobey Hetty's orders, but how would she know if you left me alone? I won't tell her," Kensi wheedled.

"Come on Kens, its Hetty. Hetty. The little ninja knows everything. She told me to look after you and not let you out of my sight. What is the problem?"

"I-I-I… I need to shower."

"Well surprisingly enough I actually have a shower! And you've used it before." he said mockingly, grinning at her.

"Well… I don't have anything to change into after my shower."

"Why don't you wear what you are now, again?"

"Because, I've been wearing them all day?" she tried disbelievingly.

"Have you got your go-bag?"

"No. It's in my locker."

"Well I am sure I have something you can wear to chill in."

"Oh my God, will you find a loophole in everything?"

"Yup. What can I say- I'm persistent, it's part of my charm." He winked at her. "Now come on Kens. You can use my shower, wear an old tee or something, eat take-out and watch a movie, then… it's up to you whether you stay or not. Of course I'd prefer if you stayed but it's ultimately up to you."

"I get a choice? It's not obligatory? Wow, that's a change. It seems today I haven't been able to make my own decisions at all," she queried sardonically.

Reaching Deeks' door, he unlocked it before ushering a reluctant Kensi inside. She was instantly jumped on by Monty.

Kensi laughed and bent down to scratch the dog. "Hey boy, I guess it's been awhile, huh? I missed you too!"

Deeks dodged past Kensi as she was crouched in the doorway, and went to the bathroom to check if there were some towels she could use.

"Okay Kens, you get in the shower, I'll feed Monty and go get the food. Do you want your usual?"

"Uh… whatever… I don't care… anything…uh… I'll go get in the shower then…"

"Okay, will you be okay for twenty minutes?"

"Deeks, I'm an armed federal agent."

"Yep."

Kensi locked herself in the bathroom and stripped, leaving her clothes in a pile next to the door. She stepped into the shower and went to turn it on. She paused, hand hovering. There were several different buttons available to press and she had no idea which ones she needed to press.

She contemplated calling out to Deeks for help, but decided against it. It couldn't be that hard, _right_?

She began pressing buttons and yelped in shock as ice cold water poured over her body. She quickly pressed another button, which turned the water from freezing to scalding hot. She shrieked in pain as the boiling liquid hit her body suddenly.

Deeks heard the shriek and ran to the bathroom.

"Kensi?" he said, frantically knocking on the door.

"When did you get a new shower?" she called back through the door.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that! Isn't it awesome? It's got all these different features and settings and-" Deeks explained cheerfully, and then was cut off by Kensi.

"Deeks. Shut up. You sound like an infomercial! Get in here and sort it out!" Kensi yelled.

Deeks gulped, "Um, excuse me?"

"I tried to work it but I need… help. I need your help adjusting it. I pressed a button and the water was freezing, so I pressed another one and it burnt me. Help," Kensi said, begrudgingly admitting defeat.

"Okay."

Kensi opened the door wrapped in a fluffy white towel. Most of her hair was still dry but there were wet patches here and there, and there were a few droplets of water scattered over her bare shoulders.

Deeks swallowed, clearly uncomfortable at the sight of his vulnerable, naked partner. Not that he wouldn't mind seeing what was beneath the towel, of course, but that was a whole different story.

"Yes, Deeks?" Kensi asked irritably. Deeks snapped out of his stupor, shrugging awkwardly, a blank expression on his face.

"The shower," Kensi clarified.

"Oh yeah. Okay, how hot do you want it? On a scale of one to ten? One is freezing, five warm, ten scalding hot."

"Seven. But show me how to turn it up too, please. What is this button for?"

"Oh, that turns the shower from a normal shower to a power shower."

Deeks demonstrated how to adjust the shower and then left her. As he left he noticed her clothes piled up on the floor, and a bright pink bra caught his attention. It was the same bra Kensi had worn when they had gone undercover as Melissa and Justin Waring, to flush out a sleeper agent and their handler in a gated community, the one she found in his sock drawer.

Kensi saw Deeks staring at the bra and pushed it out of his sight with her toe before shoving him out.

Deeks stood outside the locked bathroom door until he heard the shower start and began to walk off but stopped when he heard his partner moan. He stood with his head resting against the door and listened.

Kensi started the shower, adjusted it, dropped her towel and stepped under the hot sprays, letting out a moan of content as the powerful water rained down her back. She rolled her shoulders and groaned as the water beat down heavily on her tired muscles, massaging them. She sighed.

Every time the water hit another sore muscle she whimpered in relief.

Outside, Deeks stood frozen to the spot, eavesdropping as Kensi made some seriously sexy noises in the shower. He shuddered as she continued making sounds, realizing he was being aroused by them. Deeks heard the shower click off five minutes later and quickly ran into his room to avoid being caught red-handed listening to his partner showering. He went to his drawers and pulled out an old grey L.A.P.D top and some leggings Kensi had left at his place previously, laying them outside the door and jogged out of the apartment hastily.

Twenty minutes later he returned to the apartment, a bag of food in tow, to find Kensi curled up on the sofa with Monty sitting in front of her. She was patting him mindlessly, staring into space. Deeks got the impression she had been doing that for a long time, as Monty's usually unruly hair was smoothed flat on his head.

Deeks sat next to Kensi placing the take-out on the low coffee table.

"Hey, princess, d'you wanna talk?"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Hey y'all! Okay so its a little late so I'm very sorry. Thank you for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following! I appreciate it majorly!**

**Thank you also to my amazing friend and beta Cierra (MontyTheDog) for proofing this chapter and the rest of JitB for me! Read Cierra's fics too.**

**I have mentioned Supernatural a little in this chapter as it is one of my other favourite shows, but there are no spoilers or anything.**

**Once again I speculated at what Kensi does when she visits Camp Pendleton. The majority of JitB is guess work.  
**

**I want to apologise if you find that JitB is moving too slowly, I am going at a pace that I think Densi's relationship would if it ever actually happens on the show, as I don't see them rushing into things nor do I see her breaking down so easily again (I know I wrote that she did in chapters 2 and 3 but I don't think she'd do it again... yet ;-) ) so please bear with. I know these past couple of chapters (and this one) have moved slowly and they probably seem pointless but they are all useful for the future of JitB.**

**Disclaimer- As per usual I do not own nor claim to own NCIS:LA, CBS, its characters or anything remotely affiliated with it. Desafortunadamente. iPelotas!**

**Eight**

Kensi heard Deeks return, place the take-out on the coffee table and felt the couch sink as he sat next to her, yet she couldn't bring herself to look at him, so she continued stroking Monty.

"Hey, princess, d'you wanna talk?" he asked casually.

"I thought you said you weren't gonna pressure me into talking about… what happened today?" she quizzed, eyebrows raised and lips pursed.

"Well I said I wouldn't pressure you into talking, I didn't say I wouldn't try with gentle coaxing, blackmail and bribery!" he responded, grinning at her when she threw a glare his way.

Kensi couldn't help but smile a little at his antics. That was Deeks, sneaky (or stealthy depending on which one of them you asked) funny and irritating. But he was her partner.

"Shut up. Idjit," she muttered.

"You've been watching Supernatural again haven't you?" he asked, unsurprised, "What is it about that show you love so much?"

He was changing the subject, and she was grateful. Deeks always knew when to stop and when to push, and when to change the topic, and he knew now to topic shift. She was appreciative of the very welcome distraction; he was making sure she wasn't thinking of Jack. She needed him to do that for her.

"What's not to love? The extremely good-looking Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki and Misha Collins with guns kicking supernatural ass," she stated disbelievingly.

"It's only cos you've got the hots for Jensen Ackles," he mumbled, jealous.

"Shut up. You're just jealous," she teased.

"Here, eat this- what do you wanna watch?" he asked, adeptly switching topic away from his jealously, and onto TV. He passed her the food and sat back with the remote.

She skillfully snatched up the remote and changed the channel so she could watch Americas Next Top Model. Then she turned and stretched out her legs so that her feet were against Deeks' thigh. A flash of red on her ankle caught his attention and he gently touched her leg. Kensi looked at him and pulled her leg away sharply.  
"What are you doing?"

"I think your leg is bleeding. Let me look at it."

Kensi reluctantly extended her leg again and Deeks ran his fingers over her calf, and then pulled the bottom of her leggings up, revealing a gash about two inches long.

"Jeez Kens, what did you do?" Deeks queried incredulously.

"Oh yeah. That. I was sparring with a couple of marines and one of the marine's dog tags scratched me when I took him down," she replied flippantly.

"What exactly do you DO at Camp Pendleton?"

"Spar with the marines, train with them and hang out with them."

"You took down a marine? Have I ever told you, you truly are astonishing, Wonderwoman."

Kensi straightened at that proudly, a small smile gracing her lips.

Within half an hour they had both finished their take-out. Kensi yawned and snuggled up with a pillow. Deeks observed this so chose to offer his services. "Kens, if you wanna hug something, I'm here. Bring it in. Come on, you know you want a snuggle session! You know you enjoyed our last one outside the spa!"

"Ew, no Deeks, I'm fine. And during our last 'snuggle session' you were dripping wet, so how could I enjoy it?" she questioned in disbelief.

"Well I'm dry now, aren't I, therefore you'll enjoy it!" he explained, before he pounced on her, enveloping her in his arms. He hovered over her, balancing on his elbows, beaming cheekily.

Kensi twisted and writhed around beneath him trying to fend of the 'attack', but was unsuccessful. Deeks lowered his mouth to her ear and murmured, "Snuggle with me and then I'll go away, I promise! Scouts honor."

She punched him hard and the wrapped her arms around him quickly then pulled back. Deeks looked at her pointedly, "THAT was not a snuggle session. That was a pity hug. This is how you snuggle!"  
Deeks demonstrated and gave her a look that said 'go on!' so she hugged him back loosely and he rested his head against hers briefly, silent. She hugged him tighter.

"What was that for, Kens?"

"For ceasing your incessant babbling."

"Why thank you." Deeks was reminded of the last time he had said that to someone who had mentioned his 'incessant babble'. He pulled back and sat down again.

"You know, Kens, the last person who said that to me was Agent Snyder. Before he died. We haven't spoken about that. Nor have we spoken about that promise I made you either. I know I promised I wouldn't get killed on the job, but you know I can't entirely keep that promise, so how about I make you a new one?" he asked, nudging her with his foot. She didn't look at him; she couldn't look at him. How could she when one moment they were laughing and she was side-tracked from thinking about Jack and her past and the next he had gotten all serious.  
"I promise I won't ever willingly leave you. I will only ever leave you if you seriously ask me to repeatedly or in a body bag. Okay?"

She ignored him.

"Okay, Kens?"

She didn't respond again, so he threatened her jokingly.

"Don't make me come over there again Fern! I will pounce on you, princess! Do you understand my promise?"

She nodded mutely.

"Good."

Kensi sat in silence for a few moments, then stood up and grabbed her bag, thanking Deeks as she walked to his door, reaching for her shoes.

"Thanks for the food, Deeks. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!"

"Kensi! Kensi Marie Blye, you get your ass back here now!" Deeks called and jumped up, following her. He stretched his arm out and grasped her elbow.  
She whirled around angrily, hair flying.

"You said I could leave anytime I wanted to- SO I'M LEAVING! Let me go Deeks. NOW!" she shouted furiously, struggling against his hold.

Deeks snapped his hand open sharply, and he let his hand fall to his side despairingly, while Kensi stormed out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hellooo! I have decided to change my update dates to either Saturday, Sunday, Monday or Tuesday, which I know is quite a difference, but sometimes I don't write a chapter until Saturday or Sunday and by the time it has been proofed, edited and posted it might be Monday or Tuesday! Sorry for any inconveniences. :-)**

** Thank you to my wonderful friend and beta Cierra (MontyTheDog- read her fics! They are great!) for proofing this chapter and its predecessors. :-) Also thank you to Jericho Steele for your suggestions for this chapter, which is focusing entirely on Kensi's feelings and her thoughts, so I hope it is explanatory and satisfactory for you all?**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following either Jack In The Box or I. I really appreciate it and I am astounded by the response I have had upon posting this. Thank you so much. If you have any suggestions or scenarios you would like to see in Jack In The Box, please feel free to review or PM me and I will try and use them! :-)**

**Disclaimer- Unfortunately I do not own NCIS:LA, CBS or the characters, if I did I assure you a scenario like this would happen!**

**MSB**

**Nine**

Kensi once again stormed off.

Her head was a mess.

She was upset because of Jack's death. Sure, she hadn't seen him in years, and he'd left her, but she had loved him once and it wasn't something people forget easily. They'd had happy times before he'd gone to Fallujah. Like the night he proposed. That night had been one of the best nights of her life and at that time she'd felt as if her life was turning around. She had been in love. Then Jack had gone to war and when he'd finally returned he was different. He wasn't the man she'd fallen in love with, but she still loved him and refused to leave him. Kensi had tried to help him; she had talked to psychiatrists, his doctors and Jack and also helped with his medication. Then he left. He'd abandoned her. For that she was angry. He'd abandoned her. Yet she hadn't looked for him in the hopes that if he wanted to return he would. However, he had never come back for her and she had continued her life, joining NCIS in 2006.

Joining NCIS was one of the best things she'd done. It led her to meeting the group of people she considered family.

Hetty, who always had her back no matter what, who knew everything, who was like an extremely eccentric relative.

Callen, her friend and brotherly figure, who would always protect her, a lone wolf who struggled to build relationships a lot like she did.

Sam, an intimidating figure who was a lot softer than he looked, but could do a lot of damage, particularly if any of his family members were threatened.

Nate, a close friend who she trusted and missed a hell of a lot. He would always listen and would never push her.

Eric, who was the baby brother of the group. Very talented and intelligent but shy and awkward. He had her back, just in a different way than the others, and she trusted him to be there for her, if need be.

Nell, the only other female on the team (apart from Hetty), who she was still building a friendship with. Nell was extremely intelligent and sympathetic to Kensi, but Kensi hadn't let her in as properly as she should've. Although she knew how trustworthy Nell was, she hadn't known the young redhead long enough to trust her fully.

And Deeks. Deeks. L.A.P.D Detective Marty Deeks. Her partner, who she trusted infinitely, the only person Kensi felt she could trust to protect her mother when she was in danger. She knew she could rely on him, place her life in his hands, and confide in him. She could confidently say she trusted him. The only person on the team who knew her. He didn't know everything, necessarily, because she hadn't let him, and not necessarily every major thing, but enough. Her was her friend. Deeks knew when to make her laugh and joke around but also when to be serious. He knew when to push her and when to back off, he knew when she needed cheering up and when she needed space (sometimes), he knew when she was tired and when she was upset, he knew when something good had happened and when something bad had happened. He knew her favorite coffee, her favorite donuts, her favorite meals and snacks. He knew her favorite movie and music (Titanic and techno).

He knew her.

And yet again she had shut him out, pushed him away, to protect herself and her heart. Jack had damaged her; she was damaged goods, so much so she refused to let anyone get close enough to her to hurt her again. Sure, the team was close to her and she knew she could rely on them, but they could hurt her the same way everyone else had- by leaving her and some of them nearly had.

Until that moment, sat in her silver Cadillac SRX, in the parking lot of Deeks' apartment building, she had never realized just how much she had been affected by Jack's desertion.

She couldn't trust many people properly and completely; in fact, she could count the people she could believe in on one hand, primarily Deeks.

She hadn't had a meaningful, long-term relationship since Jack. How could she when inside she was broken at the abandonment and betrayal from her ex-fiancé, and nothing could complete her, except, maybe, answers about why he had left? But the chances of finding out what had happened were slim to none now that he had been killed.

Admittedly another reason for the lack of serious relationships she'd had was because she was a federal agent part of an elite, top-secret team.

A team that cared about her and had seen her break down earlier.

Deeks had cared for her, checking up on her and looking after her. For this she was grateful, because, even though she'd never admit it aloud, as she was stubborn and proud of her independence, she did like to be treated every so often and cared for by someone other than herself. Kensi had to confess that she had been touched by Deeks' care and consideration towards her.

But it had also annoyed her when he had trapped her beneath him on the couch. Some women could have been scared of him pinning them down, if it weren't for the silly grin or the unshakeable trust she had in Deeks (and the knowledge that she could take him down if need be). She knew he'd never willingly hurt her in anyway, just annoy her frequently.

She was annoyed at herself for letting her guard down enough around him, for her ninja-style reflexes to not kick in, and kick him, like she had been trained to do. Sure he was her partner, but she was trained to go on the defensive then the offensive at the first sign of an impending attack. And she hadn't. Just another sign of how at ease she was around Deeks.

And she was annoyed at herself for reacting the way she had when she'd first seen that photo of Jack in Ops, acting like a weak girl instead of a tough woman, raised by a marine. It wasn't her.

Then she was also annoyed at Deeks for hugging her when she was perfectly content with a pillow and at how he had done it- like they were a couple horsing around happily. And what was with the whole 'touching of his forehead on hers'? Okay, so she had hugged him back because he had done that, shut up and conveyed his feelings through a simple touch, but when she thought about it afterwards she was more than a little peeved at him for acting like more than her partner.

So much had happened in one day, she could barely even begin to wrap her head around it all.

Kensi yawned, realizing just how tired she was and finally pulled out of her space and drove home, to, with any luck, sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- Hello all! I want to thank you for your continued support, I cannot believe the response this fic has received. Wow. It's amazing, thank you!**

**Thanks as always to my brilliant beta and friend Cierra (AKA- MontyTheDog) for proofing, please check out her amazing Densi fics that you'll love, especially Blurry if you want a bit of angst and a great plot!**

**As per usual, I don't think the scene breaks show properly for some reason but I wont know until after I post! So sorry if they don't show. :-(**

**Disclaimer- Once again I'd like to point out although I'd love to, I do NOT own nor claim to own NCIS:LA, CBS, its characters or anything affiliated with it. A damn shame!**

**Ten**

Stunned, Deeks remained where he was for a few minutes. Everything had changed in a blink of an eye and he didn't know what to do. He knew it was his fault though. He had been successfully keeping her mind off of things and then he had gone and screwed it up by talking about feelings and his promise to her.  
He rose and began to tidy up the mess they had left behind, takeout containers and leftovers, rearranging the pillows on the couch. When that small task had been completed he went into his bedroom and collapsed onto his bed, tugging his jeans off and throwing them across his usually tidy room, with the hopes that sleep would take over him and he would slip into unconsciousness.

*.*.**..**.*..**..*.**..**.*..**..*.*.**..*.*.*.*. *.*.

Tossing and turning for an hour, he realized there was no chance he was going to get any sleep when he felt so bad. Deliberating over what he could do wasted another hour. He was torn between going to Kensi's and leaving her alone. He knew she needed to wrap her head around things and gather her thoughts, yet he felt as if he had walked out her like Jack had done, although in fact she had walked out on him.  
Guilt and selfishness overrode his other feelings, his bad feelings because of leaving Kensi alone when he'd promised he wouldn't, so he gathered his jeans up and pulled them on, grabbing his car keys, cell and gun.

*.*.**.*..**.**.**..**..**..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.. *.*.

Kensi had been sleeping restlessly on and off in fits and starts for nearly 2 hours when she heard a car pull up outside her house. She brushed it off, assuming it was a neighbor returning home late, until she heard footsteps on her path. Tensing, she quietly got out of bed and slipped her gun out from under her pillow, gripping the handle and checking the mag. She saw a shadow moving outside of the door, moving closer then further away before turning back, then returning within seconds. The shadow raised its hand, going to knock before pulling back again.

She heard a quiet, tentative knock on the door that if she'd still been in bed she'd have never heard. Kensi moved closer, suspecting that she knew who was on the other side of the door and she picked up on a quiet utterance that confirmed her suspicions.

"Man up Deeks, you're a cop for God's sake, man up. She's probably asleep. Hopefully. She'd kick your ass if she knew you were here, pissing around outside. Goddamn it man, knock!"

Kensi snorted quietly at this, a small smile on her face.  
She put her gun on the table near the door and silently began to unlock the door. Luckily for her, the lock was new and didn't squeak and Deeks had also turned away from the door again, still muttering to himself, so he wouldn't hear her opening the door.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*..*.**.

Deeks had arrived at Kensi's house a lot quicker than he'd anticipated because there was very little traffic at nearly 1am on a Thursday.  
Now he was standing outside her front door, fighting an internal battle. He had been standing there for almost 10 minutes, pondering. He finally decided to knock and face the consequences and wrath of Kensi. Unbeknownst to him, Kensi had already silently unlocked her door, and she was leaning on the door frame in her pajamas.

"JEEZ KENS!" he yelled in fright at Kensi's 'sudden' appearance, when he turned and saw her there.

Kensi stood in a pale pink tank top with matching shorts in the doorway with her hair loosely tied back, fallen strands framing her face.  
"Sshh Deeks, I have neighbors! Be quiet!" she hissed at him. She grasped his bicep and tugged him sharply over her threshold and into her living room.

"What are you doing here? And at this time?" she asked in hushed tones.

"Um…uh… well… I wanted to check on you… and apologize… for earlier… for making you mad…" Deeks stuttered.

"Deeks, how many times do I have to tell you- dogs get mad, people, people get angry. And I can look after myself; I don't need anyone," she insisted, indignant.

"Oh I know Kensi. I know you don't need anyone but I thought maybe you'd_ want_ someone. I want you to want someone. Anyone. Preferably me though, of course!" he replied jokingly, giving her a warm smile. "I know you can look after yourself and that you don't need anyone to look after you, but I want to. Please? It'll make me feel less useless all the time." His smile was hopeful but with undertones of sadness, and it made Kensi's resolve crumble a little.

Rolling her eyes, she pointed to her couch and stalked into her bedroom to put on some more clothes. She grabbed the top that was underneath her pillow and pulled it on hastily, smoothing out her hair and rubbing her eyes. "Look alive, Kensi!" she said to herself under her breath.

She returned to the living room to see Deeks clutching a bottle of beer, sat on her sofa. He met her eyes and hastily apologized, "I hope you don't mind me getting a beer? I was thirsty…"

"Of course you're thirsty, pacing up and down my path tends to work up a sweat. You know you can help yourself to anything… in my kitchen," she told him teasingly. She found it strangely nice -for lack of a better word- that he felt comfortable enough to help himself to a drink when in her home. Deeks motioned towards another bottle of beer on her coffee table.

It was only when Kensi sat down next to him on the sofa that he realized what she was wearing. And it sent his heart aflutter. She was wearing a grey t-shirt with L.A.P.D written across it in black block letters, over a small pair of pastel pink shorts.  
Kensi saw Deeks staring at her and rather belatedly realized which top she had put on. She groaned inwardly, knowing he would probably tease her endlessly for this. She coughed deliberately to get his attention, bracing herself for the ribbing she was likely to receive.

Deeks looked up at her, startled, but with a slight smug smile, which grew slowly as he started with his playful teasing.

"So you didn't shoot it then? I see it's lacking the bullet holes necessary to put it out of its misery. I knew I was missing a top! And I thought you didn't sleep with anything on? Unless of course it's a costume. And my L.A.P.D t-shirt isn't a costume. Unless you want it to be, then I am happy to provide the cuffs and any other required… _equipment_, you need to make you cop fantasies real. I know you have them. Who wouldn't? Especially having such a breathtaking partner? Fantasies can lead to kids, and I know you wanna make a baby, and that you want little Martys running around. We could train them to be little mutant ninja assassins! I've offered to demonstrate how to make a baby, Kens, you only have to ask. And provide some tequila, a cape and your fine, _fine_ self."

Kensi looked at him incredulously processing what he'd said. He worried that he'd gone too far, until she let out a loud snort and laughed. Laughed a genuine, loud laugh that made his heart melt. She looked so beautiful, sitting with her feet tucked beneath her, wearing his old top, her hair tied up simply, not wearing any makeup, with a large smile as she laughed at him.

Kensi couldn't believe her partner had said that and it was so shocking the only reply she could formulate was laughter. She was laughing uncontrollably, borderline hysterical, until she realized the enormity of what he'd said. She would never have children with the man she had loved. She'd been prepared for the whole suburban soccer mom role; accepted it, wanted it, even _craved_ it when she'd been engaged to Jack.

Her laughter stopped abruptly. Tears stung her eyes so she bent her head to prevent Deeks from seeing them again; she swallowed back the lump in her throat and tried to think happy thoughts. But everything came back; Jack and her loss, a few years ago, that morning. Sure, she hadn't reacted well to Javier a few weeks previously, thinking that she'd been lumbered with a 'kid', but then he'd hugged her and she'd hugged back almost instinctively after a mere moment's hesitation. Kensi hadn't spent any time with kids since she was younger. She didn't deal well with them because they reminded her of what she hadn't had.  
Deeks leant forward, touching her shoulder gently.

"Kens?" he asked softly, concern evident in his voice.

The worry in his voice made the tears overflow and she couldn't restrain herself any longer. So she launched herself at him, knocking him back in his seat, wrapping her arms around him, hugging him tightly, deeply inhaling his scent. Once again she had succumbed and let the walls around her heart crumble enough to let Deeks see her emotions, that although mostly hidden, she did actually have.

A dazed Deeks, cradled Kensi against him and slowly settled back, with Kensi basically lying on top of him. He decided it would be more comfortable for both of them if he lay out fully beneath her on the couch. So he did and Kensi squeezed herself closer to him, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck quietly.

He rubbed her back and he couldn't help but think how strange that day had been. Kensi's ex-fiancé had been killed, she had cried on him and now here she was again, crying and laying on top of him. He was seriously going to have to remain in control of his feelings -and his bodily functions too- if he didn't want to face the wrath of an emotional Kensi.

He reached up behind her to pull the throw over them both, and then he draped his arms around her, holding her close.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- Hello! So this is a _tad_ late but it's still Tuesday somewhere right?**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following. Please R&R again with this chapter.**

**Thanks to my amiga Cierra (MontyTheDog Check out her fantastic fics) who is absolutely brilliant and someone I couldn't write without. Thank you for always proofing girl! :-)**

**Thanks also to JerichoSteele for his earlier suggestions, check out his brand new, amazing fic "Aunt Hetty" It is amazing.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own nor claim to own NCIS:LA, CBS or anything affiliated with it. Shame. :-)**

**Eleven  
**

The sun was rising across LA, the sunlight streaming through Kensi's living room window, waking Deeks up.

As his eyes opened slowly, he expected his own ceiling to be above him. It was only when he tilted his head down that he realized that his partner was lying on top of him, and he remembered what had happened. He had stayed at Kensi's place the night before.

Kensi was sprawled across him, a leg wrapped around one of his, her hands clutching at his top. She had her head tucked snugly under Deeks' chin.

He seriously needed to pee but he didn't want to wake Kensi up. After some time he heard an alarm go off and the sound was coming from Kensi's bedroom.

At this Kensi awoke, grumbling. She put her hand out to where her alarm clock should have been were she not lying on top of her partner on her couch. Her hand swung around wildly when she couldn't locate her alarm, which was still repetitively beeping in the other room. She cracked an eye open to find she was staring directly at her coffee table, which was littered with the usual trash.

She looked around from where she was lying without sitting up and only using one eye, which roved around languidly.

Still sleepy and dazed she belatedly noticed that her pillow was abnormally warm. And an abnormal shape. Her pillow was shaped like a body.

Frowning, she looked up to meet the soft baby blue eyes of her partner.

Kensi had finally woken, and after a lot of disorientated mumbling and gesturing she finally raised her eyes to meet with his. He stared into her mismatched irises which looked muddled.

"Deeks?" she asked questioningly. "What… what happened last night?"  
"I came over and you…um you hugged me then fell asleep on me," he clarified before hurriedly adding, "That's all!" so she wouldn't misinterpret things.

"Oh." Instead of jumping up and retreating, she carefully laid her head back down on his chest. Kensi could hear his heartbeat rhythmically beating underneath her ear and it soothed her. She had woken up feeling calm and collected; a good night's sleep had really helped her.

Deeks cautiously placed his arm across her back, with his hand coming to a rest on her lower back. They stayed like this for a few minutes in a comfortable silence before the irritating, incessant beeping off her alarm went off again. Neither of them moved, waiting for it to stop.

"So, are you going into work today?" Deeks asked hoping his partner would say 'no' and go back to sleep on him.

"Yeah, I am. We got a killer to catch Deeks. C'mon!" she told him, sitting up, slowly stretching.

"Um, Kens, can you get off me please?" Deeks asked in a strained voice.

Kensi jumped up, a hurt look on her face. Deeks saw this and too sat up, reaching for her hand.

"Oh no Kensi, I didn't mean it like that, it's just I really need to take a leak!" Deeks explained, having the grace to look a little embarrassed.

Kensi seemed to have deemed his excuse decent enough. "C'mon then, we better get a move on, d'you wanna shower first while I get breakfast sorted?"

"How about you shower first, seeing as it's your shower and I need to get my go bag. I'll sort out breakfast too because I can't handle all that sugar like you can. How do you stay so slim? You realize half a dozen doughnuts are not a suitable, healthy breakfast, right? If I ate that daily it would ruin my magnificent body, which I'd hate, but I know you'd hate more. You need my body just as much as you want it!" Deeks replied, smirking, before lazily winking at her.

Kensi smiled sweetly at him. Too sweetly for Deeks' liking. She offered to help him up. He warily accepted her outstretched hand and she tugged him sharply to his feet, where she punched him. Hard. She stalked to her en-suite to shower, merely throwing a sinister grin over her shoulder.

_Wow,_ Deeks thought to himself, _that was a big change from yesterday's emotional rollercoaster. She was almost normal Kensi but with a touch of something else…_ He'd expected more than an almost playful (albeit painful) punch, maybe a slap followed by a roundhouse kick to the stomach and some sort of threat to his precious manhood. But she'd not done any of those. He was sure she was scheming, as the sinister grin she had shown him was devious and the way she was acting was suspicious to say the least.

He was sure her walls were back up but maybe, just maybe, he'd slipped through a crack in them.

He couldn't help but feel slightly triumphant at this thought, as he dashed to the toilet.

Returning he went to the kitchen and began to prepare breakfast.

JitB JitB JitB JitB JitB JitB JitB JitB JitB JitB

Arriving at the Spanish hacienda style building an hour later, Deeks and Kensi walked through the double doors together.

Sam and Callen were sitting in the bull pen, both tapping away at their laptops, when Kensi and Deeks came in. They looked at the junior agent and her detective partner as the pair walked to their desks.

"Kens? What are you doing here?" Callen queried disbelievingly.

"Well Callen, I _do_ work here remember?" Kensi responded sardonically pointing at her badge. "You got any leads on the case?"

Sam nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

**I know, I know I am awful with my updates recently, apologies. This chapter is shorter than previous ones as it is just focused on the case with the tiniest hint of Densi at the end. There is a minor, _minor _description of a deceased Jack, but it is not vivid.**

**All the statistics I used in this chapter are true and I researched them on the internet. They are shocking figures.**

**Thank you Cierra for proofing this for me constantly. Cierra is also known as MontyTheDog on here and she has written some amazing fan fics on here which you should really take a look at!**  
**Also check out JerichoSteele's two new fics 'Aunt Hetty' and 'Alone'. They are both really good!**

**Oh My... I cannot believe it. This story has got over 100 follows and reviews! I never expected such a response at all. I honestly thought I'd only get like 10 reviews and they would all be from my great friend, Cierra. It was a total shock to see they weren't! Thank you all SO much. You are all brilliant and I adore you all for this.**

**In celebration of this I have decided to post a new fic which has been in my mind for a week now, as I haven't been able to focus on anything else (hence the lateness of this chapter) because of the plot bunny attacking me. I have already written about 4 chapters, and they are all a lot shorter than these chapters are, so please R&R to let me know what you think. I have no idea of what to call it so for now it shall be named 'What?' for lack of a better title. If you have any ideas let me know!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own or claim to own anything. I own nothing.**

**Thanks again guys, forever grateful :-) MSB**

**Twelve**

Sam stood before heading to the stairs.

"Eric and Nell have more info than we do; we sent them the images from the crimes scene."

Callen, Kensi and Deeks followed the large man up the stairs.

Eric and Nell were tapping keys rapidly and they looked up simultaneously when the team entered.  
They instantly sprang into action. Nell began as the team settled in their usual places and stances around the central island.

"PFC Jack Coombes, twenty-eight years old, was discovered the night before last in the Will Rogers State Park by park rangers half an hour away from where he was 'living'. He was unemployed. He hadn't had a career since he left the Corps. He was dishonorably discharged in 2003, but he didn't serve any time in prison as they deemed him mentally unstable and unable to serve his sentence or his country because of his PTSD. He had been 'living' in a box in downtown LA, east of San Pedro Street, south of Third Street, west of Central Avenue, and north of Seventh Street. Also known as-"

Deeks interrupted, "Skid Row. When I was still on patrol with the LAPD I was frequently called out to disturbances there. It's just a street covered with tents and boxes and blankets and filth. It's awful there. There are so many people there it is unbelievable." Out of the corner he saw Kensi wince and he realized how tactless he had been. He grimaced apologetically at her and she nodded.

Nell continued, shaking her head sadly as she told them the statistics.

"Skid Row is home to an estimated 3,600 to 5,200 homeless people. Many of whom are veterans. Far too many veterans are homeless in America—between 130,000 and 200,000 on any given night—which is the equivalent to between one fourth and one-fifth of all homeless people in the U.S."

Sam spoke up too.

"That is a lot of vets. Too many. Not all of them are lucky enough to have a family or home to come back to. I knew a few marines who received Dear Johns while serving. People can't handle the stress and pain of it all so they give up, leaving them alone to deal with everything when they come back. Psychiatrists say that 1 in 3 U.S soldiers will suffer from PTSD after serving in Iraq or Afghanistan or both. The rate for PTSD is two times higher for those men and women who served two tours. That's approximately forty percent of all U.S troops, and thirty percent of soldiers develop mental problems within three to four months of coming home."

Deeks let out a low whistle, his eyes wide in shock.

"God…" Eric breathed.

The team stayed in silence, contemplating the awfulness of it.  
Kensi knew all of this statistics as she frequently researched these things, being a marine brat and nearly a marine's wife. But still: _they were appalling figures._  
Nell kept going.

"PFC Coombes' body had minute traces of cocaine on it and there was a torn plastic bag found next to his body. This implies that he was in possession of cocaine and it was taken from him, most likely after death, making his death likely a theft-murder. He had coke in his system, and a hair analysis showed that he had been doing coke for at least 4 years on top of his PTSD meds. An estimated 20 percent of returning Iraq and Afghanistan veterans turn to heavy drinking or drugs once they return to the U.S. He was shot three times. Eric." Nell looked pointedly at Eric until he stood up, clutching at his tablet.

"Uh, Callen and Sam sent us the crime scene photos, which we have analyzed." He looked to Callen, who looked to Kensi and Deeks who stood side by side, leaning against the island. Kensi nodded in conformation.

When the first photo flashed up on the plasma, surrounded by dozens of smaller images, Kensi gasped quietly, the sound barely reaching Deeks' ears.  
As more images were enlarged on screen Kensi gravitated closer to Deeks and then the final, worst image popped up. It was a zoomed in photo of Jack's face, the bullet hole prominent in the centre of his forehead, a trail of blood seeping into the corner of his wide open lifeless eyes.

Deeks felt Kensi slip her smaller hand into his larger one, grasping it tightly for support. He squeezed it reassuringly, and he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She had tears in her eyes but when she caught him looking at her she gave him the tiniest of grateful smiles, her lips merely quirking up slightly at the edges. Apart from this her face stayed strong, emotionless and professional.

"He was killed execution style," she stated bluntly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Helloooo! Thank you for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following. I cannot believe the reaction to this fic. Jeez! It's amazing! Thank you all sooo much!**

**I'm going on a hiatus with JitB and What? (After I post the next couple of chapters for What? that is! I'm also changing What?'s name too btw!) for a week so I will not be updating until June! Sorry all! **

**This fic is set after every episode, so I can include things that have been said, BUT it does not include anything that happened in the season 4 finale as I feel the events that happened in that episode will screw up this fic (*SPOILERS* i.e. the kiss and torture etc *SPOILERS*) **

**Thank you to mi amiga mejor Cierra for proofing this for me! You are the best Cierra! Cierra also writes fics, her name is MontyTheDog and she has some AMAZING fics that y'all should check out! Thanks C!**

**Thanks also to JerichoSteele for correcting me for my misuse of ranks! Thanks R! (Check out JerichoSteele's fics too)**

**R&R please! :-) MSB**

**Disclaimer- I do not own nor claim to own NCIS:LA, CBS or anything affiliated with it. Dammit! :-)**

**Thirteen**

The team exited the OPS center, heading to the bull pen once again.

"Miss Blye, a word please?" Hetty called after them.

Kensi returned to where Hetty was, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Hetty?" she asked sweetly.

"Miss Blye, are you sure you want to work this case? If it is too much, the rest of your team can work it," Hetty asked caringly, a maternal expression on her face.

"Hetty, I'm fine. Really. I know my reaction yesterday was… unexpected. But I am absolutely fine now. It was just a shock, that's all. I'm fine to work this case. It's just a case. We deal with death all the time; I deal with death all the time. What's new? I'm fine. What do you want Deeks and I to do?" Kensi answered, deflecting Hetty's attempts to mollycoddle her.

"Did you read the preliminary case file I gave you before you left yesterday?" Hetty questioned.

Kensi shook her head.

"Well I want you and detective Deeks to go to 'Skid Row' and question some of the unfortunate people 'living' there, near to Mr. Coombes' 'home', please," Hetty requested. Kensi swallowed and nodded, her pony tail bouncing. She turned and jogged down the stairs, calling for her partner to follow her.

"Kensi, Kensi, Kensi…" Hetty murmured softly.

** JitB JitB JitB JitB JitB JitB JitB**

"Excuse me, L.A.P.D Detective Marty Deeks and this is my partner Special Agent Kensi Blye NCIS, we'd like to ask you some questions about the murder of Jack Coombes. Do you know him?" Deeks leaned down and waved a photo of Jack in front of a man laying bundled up in a dirty sleeping bag in a shop's boarded up doorway.

The man barely even glanced at the image, grunting and shaking his head.

"Come on man, this guy was murdered; we're here to find out as much as we can about him and his death. Please?" Deeks pleaded.

The man opened his toothless mouth as if to say something, then coughed and shrugged.

"Why do you care? He was just another bum like the rest of us. Hobo's get killed all the time and nobody gives a damn. What's so special about him?" a voice spat venomously behind Deeks and Kensi.

They turned to see a hunched over man wearing a torn coat over a pair of ripped trousers and a dull grey long sleeved shirt. He had a cigarette in his mouth, hanging off his lip, and his teeth were stained yellow. His face was dark with dirt and gaunt. He was scowling at them, warily ogling at them like they were a dangerous.

"Look, we are just here to solve his murder-" Deeks told the man.

Kensi cut him off, stating, "We care; I care. He wasn't just 'another bum'. I give a damn. He's a United States Marine. That's why he was special."

The man scoffed.

"Ha. That's bull. You don't care. No-one cares about us. He was just a street bum. You don't give a damn. No-one gives a damn. Why are we not as special as him? Most of us are marines; I'm a marine," he growled. "Private Roy Berry, United States Marine Corps." He straightened proudly, before gesturing to the homeless man Kensi and Deeks had been showing the picture of Jack to.

"United States Army, Staff Sergeant Les Stark." He pointed to another person, walking towards an overflowing bin, with an obvious limp. "You see him? The limping one? Sergeant Lucas Malloy. He had his leg blown off during his second tour of duty in Afghanistan. His prosthetic is a hand-me-down from a friend of his that died. His dead friend's fake leg!" He shook his head disgustedly, grimacing.

Deeks looked stunned, his mouth agape; even when working in the homeless shelter kitchens at Christmas, he hadn't heard anything so astonishing. Kensi stood, aghast. She'd heard a lot of bad things and seen them too, being a federal agent and all, but that was one of the most awful things she'd ever heard. Noticing their amazement, Roy Berry rolled his shoulders under the large coat, obviously sweltering in the hot LA sun, and took a long drag on his cigarette.

"Unbelievable, ain't it?"

"I… I never knew it was that bad," Kensi whispered.

"Yeah, well there you have it. What was the marine's name?" Roy inquired.

"PFC Jack Coombes. Did you know him?" Deeks replied.

Roy visibly paled beneath the layer of grime on his weathered face and his eyes widened.

"Jack? Jack 'JC' Coombes? No way man, no way!" a noticeably shaken Roy said loudly, stepping back. Deeks could almost see the cogs turning in Roy's mind as he connected the dots. "Wait, what did you say your name was?"

"Special Agent Kensi Blye, NCIS," Kensi informed him, frowning slightly.

"Are you the Kensi he spoke about constantly? The beautiful girl he'd proposed to? We all thought it was the mental ramblings of a high marine! Wow! As if you're real. Hah. You're just as hot as he described!" Roy whistled incredulously. "A fine piece of ass like you- why the hell did he leave?"

Before Kensi could berate him for his rudeness, Deeks stepped in.

"Hey, show the woman some manners, marine!" Deeks said sternly, moving towards Roy.

"Yes sir!" Roy shouted, standing to attention. Roy flinched as he realized how he'd slipped into his 'old-self', and quietly apologized. "You can take the man out of the marines, but not the marine out of the man. Sorry Ma'am."

Kensi nodded her head towards him. Deeks had had her back again, even when she didn't need him to. She couldn't help but feel a little thrill at seeing him defending his partner against the loose lips of a retired streetwise marine.

Deeks was still angled in front of Kensi as if to protect her from an impending attack so she placed a hand on his arm and squeezed gently, assuring him. It was a constant dance, one they knew well. She would be insulted or threatened and he'd come to her 'rescue' although she could look after herself, which they both knew, but he had such a hero complex that he'd defend her no matter what. Even though it still pissed her off a little, of course, she couldn't resist the allure that Deeks possessed when he tried to shield her. She'd never admit to him or anyone else that she mostly enjoyed it.

Like that time when one of Sam's CIA friends had held a gun to her head and Deeks had walked past without acknowledging the fact she had a gun pointed at her. Then he had popped back around the corner with his gun aimed at the man and said some words that she'd probably never forget. _'Let me make this perfectly clear, if you harm her, this is gonna be your last day on earth.'_

His firm, commanding, threatening tone had sent tiny shivers of _delight_ down her spine.

**TBC... Soon! Promise :-) MSB**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- **** Hellooooo again all! I'm back! Here is the slightly shorter than usual instalment of JitB, so apologies but I felt that this chapter was fine as it was so I didn't make it any longer. Let me know what you think!**

**Thank you all for still reading and favouriting, following and reviewing! Please R&R this chapter too :-)**

**Thank you to my awesome friend Cierra, for proofing all the time for me, you girl are amazing! ;-) Cierra writes fics too under the name MontyTheDog, so check them out please as they are brilliant!**

**I will be updating my other fic 'All Good Things' tomorrow-ish so if you haven't checked that out please do! :-)**

**This chapter although shorter is more action-y and ends on a cliff-hanger so be warned! **

**MSB :-D**

**Disclaimer- Unfortunately I don't own or claim to own anything. Nothing is mine.**

**Fourteen  
**

Kensi and Deeks walked back to their car (technically Kensi's car) which was parked on a large square of concrete with multiple alleys leading off of it, their heads swimming with all the new information that they had received from Roy Berry.

Roy had told them that Jack had been on the streets for 5 years and had been doing a various array of drugs including methamphetamine, cocaine and heroin for four years.

Roy had also mentioned how Jack had constantly spoke of Kensi to anyone and everyone who would listen, telling them multiple stories of how they'd met. But no-one had believed the drug and war addled man. So he had written it down.

Kensi and Deeks had also gathered up some of Jack's possessions which had been scavenged by fellow homeless people, including a 'journal' of sorts.

Kensi was now clutching at an evidence bag filled with scraps of paper covered with messy writing, connected by a piece of string. Jack had visited his PTSD counsellor twice after leaving Kensi, and the counsellor had told Jack to write in a journal, putting pen to paper to express his thoughts and feelings.

Writing in his journal was something he'd continued to do long after he'd quit going to therapy, just as Roy and said, and he also added, "He wrote everything in that journal. _Everything_."

Reaching their car, Kensi opened the back door and slung the bag of evidence onto the backseat. The partners clambered inside, ready to head back to the mission when several gunshots sounded from the alley they'd just left.

Both of them sprang into action, leaping out of the car, drawing their guns.

By sharing a mere glance they had formulated a plan of action. Kensi took point with Deeks flanking her as they jogged to the mouth of the alley. They stood on either side of the entrance. Kensi gestured with two fingers pressed together and Deeks popped his head around the corner before, gun pointed in front of him, he walked closer to the source of the sound and ducked behind a nearby dumpster.

Kensi darted across to join him while he covered her. They slowly looked towards where the gunshots had sounded and saw Roy Berry lying on the ground, blood pouring out of the gunshot wounds in his chest.

Wide-eyed Kensi and Deeks shared a look before advancing. They yelled at the homeless onlookers who were inching closer to Roy, openly overjoyed at the chance of stealing items from the man.

"Hey! NCIS! Federal agents!" Kensi shouted.

For added effect Deeks barked, "L.A.P.D! Back off!"

Satisfied that nearby people had complied with their wishes and that the perpetrator was currently nowhere to be seen, they dashed over to Roy, weapons still in hand.

Kensi knelt down beside Roy, pressing two fingers against his neck whilst Deeks hit the speed-dial button on his phone for Eric.

"Eric! I need a bus to Skid Row ASAP. We got a gun shot vic here."

Eric's voice responded quickly.

"It's on its way, Deeks. ETA five minutes."

"Deeks! Where's the ambulance? He's still alive! Just…" Kensi questioned worriedly, applying pressure to the gunshot wound just above Roy's heart.

Deeks was about to tell her the ambulance was on its way when he heard a smashing sound, shortly followed by the wailing alarm of Kensi's Cadillac. Out of the corner of Deeks' eye he saw a figure clad in black, grasping something unintelligible, running past the alley they were in.

Putting together two and two he sprinted after the person, hollering for Kensi to stay with Roy.

"Deeks?" Kensi queried loudly, calling after him as he ran off, gun out.

The other homeless people had gathered around in a tight circle to ogle at what was happening. Kensi could hear sirens coming closer, so she tilted her head closer to Roy and whispered in his ear.

"Its okay, Roy, hold on, the ambulance will be here soon. Hold on."

Within a minute she saw a pair of women in medical uniforms holding equipment, trying to push through the crowd. Wanting to assist her partner (wherever he'd gone) she hurried the EMT's closer and bellowed, "Hey! Back off. Give them some space!"

Kensi removed her hand from Roy's chest and jumped to her feet, wiped her bloody hands on her jeans, pulled out her gun again. Her mismatched eyes roamed around wildly, trying to locate her partner.

"Deeks?" she vociferated, sounding worried.

She was nearing her car when she saw shards of glass littering the ground beneath the back door window. She was pissed at the vandalism of her car, thinking it was random. A nice car left in a not-so-nice neighbourhood. Self-explanatory.

There were 5 alleys around her, all leading to the patch of concrete where her car and she were. There was a backstreet parallel to the one where she'd left Roy and the EMT's, which was connected to another alley, opposite her car.

She saw a flash of black ducking down this alley and she followed, stalking closer. She looked and saw a small alley that ended with a curve which she gathered was joined with the neighbouring alley. The figure had disappeared around the corner so she moved onto the next one and finally saw Deeks. Deeks was looking around a dumpster for the man.

The man who was sneaking up behind Deeks with his gun out.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- Okay so I didn't mean to not update last week I was busy revising for an important exam- which I've completed now thankfully! Excuses aside- I'm sorry for the lateness and for the cliffhanger!**

**Thanks for R&R and F&F it means a lot! Please R&R this chapter and let me know what you think- is Kensi too OOC?**

**Thanks also to mi amiga Cierra (MontyTheDog- look at her awesome fics!) for proofing for me! ¡Te amo Chica! ;-)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own nor claim to own NCIS:LA, CBS, its characters or anything affiliated with it! :-) MSB**

Kensi was closer to Deeks than the assailant, who was pointing his gun at Deeks' turned back. She ran forward, alerting Deeks to the whereabouts of the man.

The man looked at her coldly and brought his gun up, aiming it right at the helpless Deeks.

Kensi dove forward, throwing her full body weight at Deeks' waist, taking Deeks clean out, just as a bullet hit the nearby dumpster with a loud clanging sound.

The gunman ran off again before the detective and agent had a chance to apprehend him or to even move.

Kensi had landed on top of Deeks, and for a moment they just stared into each other's eyes, in similar positions to when Deeks had rescued Kensi from the Russians and the room filled with lasers previously. Their faces were so close, close enough that Deeks could have kissed her. Worried by this thought he broke the period of silence by using comedy.

"So d'you like being on top, princess? 'Cos I'll _roll_ with that, if you catch my drift?" Deeks said suggestively, smirking up at her.

Kensi decided to tease him instead of punching him straight away.

"Oh yeah, I _really_ like to take charge!" she whispered seductively, batting her eyelids and licking her lips.

Deeks gulped, his steadfastness weakening. He really wanted to kiss her. His blue eyes left her mismatched pair and fell on her lips. And he decided to go for it. He started to lean up to close the 3 inch gap when Kensi jumped up, putting out a hand.

He grasped it and she pulled him up. They dusted themselves off and headed back to their car walking close together quietly, their seemingly magnetic shoulders bumping occasionally.

Upon arriving at the car, Kensi remembered the broken window.

"Damn! Someone smashed my window!" she wailed.

Deeks looked at her.

"Kens that someone was the guy who just shot at us."

Kensi frowned briefly, then her eyes became as wide as saucers as she moved to look through the broken window at the back.

She swore loudly and slammed her hand against the car door.

"That bastard stole the evidence. The Journal!"

* * *

Deeks pulled out his cell once again and dialed Ops' number.

This time Nell answered, her slightly anxious feminine voice travelling through the phone to Deeks.

"Hey Deeks, are you and Kensi okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine. The guy we were talking to- not so much. We had just gotten into the car when we heard gunshots and when we investigated we found Private Roy Berry bleeding from GSW's and called it in. Then I heard a smash and found Kensi's car had been broken into and I followed the guy and Kensi saved me from gaining another bullet hole. But now we need a crime scene unit out here for Roy's scene and Kens' car. The evidence we retrieved was stolen," Deeks explained, hearing a small gasp from Nell.

"Oh my… I'm sending a unit now. Hetty's here now too, she wants to speak to you."

"Mr Deeks, are you and Miss Blye alright?"

"Yeah. Kensi's pissed 'bout her car though. What do you want us to do?"

"Wait for the L.A.P.D to arrive. Miss Jones has called them, they'll be there shortly. Wait for them, answer their questions then head to the boathouse to meet up with Sam and Callen. Okay, Mr Deeks?" she instructed.

Deeks mumbled in compliance into the phone then hung up.

* * *

After being questioned by the L.A.P.D Deeks and Kensi hitched a lift with a colleague of Deeks, who begrudgingly agreed to drop them off at the boatshed. During the journey to the boatshed, Kensi never spoke to Deeks although he'd tried to engage her in conversation and he'd only been rewarded by grunts or one word answers.

Deeks' colleague, an officer called Carl, hadn't spoken to Deeks either despite Deeks talking to him the whole time.

"So Carl, how long you been with the P.D?"

"4 years," He mumbled tersely, effectively cutting their one-sided conversation short.

"Awesome! I've been working with NCIS for 4 years but L.A.P.D longer," Deeks said conversationally, smiling.

Carl just nodded, and Deeks looking resigned quieted.

Kensi felt sorry for Deeks; he'd been attempting to converse with both her and the officer in front of her and both hadn't responded. She was just so damn furious at the thief and Deeks that she couldn't even consider coming to Deeks' rescue at that point.

She had her arms crossed tightly over her chest and she was slouching in the back of the squad car, looking everything like the criminal she wasn't.

* * *

After what seemed like ages they finally pulled up next to the boatshed next door to the actual boatshed, not wanting to compromise the slightly secretive location of it, and the partners clambered out, muttering thanks to the relieved driver.

"Kensalina?" Deeks questioned as they entered the empty boatshed.

"Yes?" she replied stonily.

"Kens, I'm sorry," he said apologetically.

"Why? For us losing the evidence or for nearly getting yourself shot again?" she quizzed, her tone bitter.

Deeks looked surprised. He had gathered from her silence that she was pissed but he'd assumed it was just because the evidence had been stolen.

"Both?" he supplied hopefully, not wanting to make her angrier.

She turned to him, unshed tears shining in her eyes, similar to how she'd been after talking to Officer Sabatino about Agent Snyder's death, when she'd made him promise not to die on the job.

"You promised me Deeks. You promised!" she whispered.

He crossed the room in one stride and gathered her in his arms, pressing her close to him, murmuring apologies into her long hair.

"I'm sorry Kensi. I'm so sorry. Forgive me, please? Sugar bear, I'm sorry, I swear."

She nudged him with her head at the nickname and hugged him back tightly.

She was getting so touchy-feely recently because of Jack's death, and truth be told she wasn't entirely sure if she minded that as it meant she got to be closer to Deeks. _Damn!_ She thought. _Why did she even care whether she was physically close to him? He was just her partner. _Only _her work partner._ _And her best friend_. And maybe…?

The door opened and they pulled apart simultaneously. Deeks presumed Kensi would spring away from him across the room and feign nonchalance but she didn't. She stayed next to him (she couldn't pull away from him yet- she didn't want to) but just removed her arms from where they'd been quite comfortably placed and instead left a hand on Deeks' lower back, and she tucked her thumb in his belt loop in a very un-Kensi-like manner.

Sam and Callen entered the room and saw them standing there, Kensi with shiny eyes and an arm around Deeks, Deeks with his arm around her shoulders, face calm.

"What happened?" Sam asked.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- Hellooo! The longest update I've ever done here!  
**

**Thank you all for F&F and R&R. You guys are just amazing. Please review this chapter and let me know what you think...  
**

**Thank you to my brilliant beta and fantastic friend Cierra (Pen name MontyTheDog, please check out her fabulous fics!) for proofing this for me and for doing such a large chapter so quickly before you went to camp (Dude, I miss you! Hope you're having fun girl!) Te amo amiga :-)  
**

**Major speculation is involved in this whole fic for the record. :-)**

**Disclaimers-  
1.) I have used a line from the song _Dear Darlin' _by Olly Murs, but I do not own nor claim to own this song or anything associated with it.**

**2.) I do not own nor claim to own NCIS:LA, CBS or anything affiliated with it****.  
**

**Thanks for reading, please review this chapter as I realllly wanna know what you think about JitB but this chapter in particular. **

**:-) MSB**

**Sixteen  
**

After Kensi and Deeks had explained all to Sam and Callen, the four sat and pondered over the case, Kensi and Deeks awaiting a call from the hospital to inform them of Roy Berry's condition as he had been shot nearly two hours prior.

As if on cue, Kensi's cell rang and she swiped it off the table, answering.

"Special Agent Blye?" the voice on the other end of the phone asked.

"Yes?" she responded, catching her lip in between her teeth and chewing nervously.

Deeks, Sam and Callen all watched on, hoping at last for a break in the case that was becoming more than the simplistic one they'd expected.

The woman on the phone spoke to Kensi briefly and Deeks watched the micro expressions on her face.

He saw her face fall. Sadness was inscribed in her features with a hint of shock and regret.

In an instant he knew what she'd been told.

But then a flash of hope came across her face, there for no longer than a mere second before the happy emotion was replaced with sorrow again.

Deeks rose from his chair as Kensi ended the call with a 'thanks,' and approached his partner.

She'd turned her back on the table where her team was sitting and nibbled her thumb. Deeks placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned as he yet again pulled her into a hug.

"He's dead," she mumbled into his collar.

Sam and Callen, both wide-eyed as Kensi accepted comfort from Deeks and spoke in low whispers to him, in positions similar to how they'd found them when they'd first come into the boatshed, couldn't hear what she'd said but could tell from the fact Kensi was willingly hugging Deeks it was bad news.

Kensi sniffled and swallowed, regaining her composure before turning to face G and Sam.

"He flat lined in the ambulance twice. They couldn't revive him. He's dead. Roy Berry is dead," she told them, voice flat and face drained of emotion. "But, when the EMT's took him to the Emergency Room and cut him out of his clothes they discovered letters, a few from him but most… most were ones from Jack that he'd been in possession of at TOD. Forensics have taken his clothes but they looked at the letters and they're clean so Deeks and I are gonna go and collect them now from the hospital. Can you get Eric to hunt down Private Roy Berry's next of kin please, and can you notify them? Deeks and I may not come back today after we get the letters. Can you handle being two men down?"

"Yeah, sure Kens, whatever you need." Callen assured the junior agent.

* * *

"NCIS. We're here to collect the personal effects of Private Roy Berry," Kensi stated to the young receptionist, showing the woman her badge.

"Mm, yes, I'll go get it, please fill out these forms while you wait." The lady got up and walked over to the back of her office, rifling through a box of personal effects. Kensi filled out the form, signing the required areas, and she finished her signature just as the receptionist returned with a plastic bag of scraps of paper, similar to the one that had been stolen from them earlier.

"This is all we have, just these bits of paper, is that alright?"

Kensi simply nodded, eyes locked on the bag the woman was dangling in front of her, looking as if she was in a trance. Deeks reached out and took the bag, thanking the woman, and then he placed his hand on her lower back, guiding her away from the desk and to the exit.

Once they'd returned to the car Deeks snagged the keys from Kensi's hand and got into the driver's side after opening the passenger side door for his partner.

She got in without any complaints, strapped herself in and stared out of the window as Deeks began to drive, heading God knows where.

_Would these remaining letters that Roy had literally tried to hide until his last breath shed some light on her unanswered questions?_

Kensi hadn't spoken since seeing the letters, and Deeks decided to take charge for a change, hence why he'd driven.

He was heading to the beach.

He could hire a board- as his was at home- and surf for a while, whilst Kensi read the letters. He didn't want to intrude on something so personal, but he couldn't leave her. He felt as if he needed to be available if she wanted any impromptu hugs again.

The edges of his mouth quirked at the thought of all the hugs he was giving and receiving.

Apart from the reasons behind it, he was really enjoying being so close to his partner, enjoying it a _little_ more than maybe he should if he was honest with himself.

Of course he hated seeing Kensi looking and acting so... _so _vulnerable? Could he really describe Kick-Ass Killer Kensi Bad-Ass Blye as vulnerable? No. He told himself that she was just a little off at the moment.

Deeks was unsure of how to describe his partner accurately. Vulnerable wasn't her. No words could describe her properly- beautiful was a major understatement; intelligent was too; funny was nowhere near what Kensi was; independent? Not _as_ much anymore as she relied on him a little more but still she could hold her own and look after herself (like he could ever forget that with her constant reminders) but still- he liked to think he'd made a difference… Amazing just didn't describe her well enough. _Perfect?_ Perfect was pretty damn close. There were just too many good things that she was and even if he had all the time in the world he wouldn't be able to finish defining her.

* * *

Finally they'd arrived at the beach and Kensi had looked over at him at last, a dazed look in her eyes.

"Why are we here?"

"I'm gonna surf while you read those letters on the beach," Deeks told her matter of factly.

"_Are_ we now? Well I wanna go home," she said, eyebrows raised.

"Well I don't wanna leave you," he admitted.

"I'm fine," she told him.

"_Righttt!_" he replied, seeing through her blatant lie.

"Deeks, give me my keys. _Now_," she said demanded seriously.

"OOPS! Looks like if you want them you'll have to come and get them!" Deeks explained playfully, grinning at the peeved looking Kensi before he grabbed his bag from the back seat and also the bag of letters and jumped out of the car clutching the bags and keys, heading for the empty beach.

"DEEKS!" she yelled.

"Come and get it!" he called over his shoulder, sprinting away from her.

She swore under her breath, and then dragged herself out of the car, glaring after Deeks.

He'd made it to the surf rental shack and was already handing his cash over and receiving his board before she was even on the beach. He hurriedly stripped and pulled on his wetsuit, retrieving a towel from his bag.

He slung his bag and towel on the sand and the letters too but kept the keys with him.

Kensi had reached him, looking at him with pure annoyance and the saying 'If looks could kill' sprang to his mind.

"Princess, before you get mad-" her glare intensified, and he rectified his mistake, "Sorry, _angry_, just think. It's peaceful and quiet out here and you can just chill and read while I surf and I won't bother you till you're done then I'll take you home, okay? I just want to be here for you if you need me to, 'kay?"

Her face softened a miniscule amount.

"Give me my keys. Please," she implored.

Deeks' face fell.

"Oh okay. Fine," he said dejectedly, chucking her keys to her. "I'll walk home. It's okay."

"No you pleb! You were about to take my_ electronic_ keys in the water. Shut up and surf already," she clarified for her partner, with no real force behind her words.

She turned and walked to his bag and sat down facing the sea that Deeks was wading into.

She watched him for some time, watching as he rode the waves, muscles clearly visible under the tight wetsuit. He moved swiftly and smoothly, looking very suave out on the waves.

As he swam back out after riding the wave, he turned to look at her and caught her ogling him.

He stood balancing on the board waiting for the next wave, and emulated the famous pose of Usain Bolt, causing her to laugh and shake her head.

She heard him singing LMFAO's I'm Sexy And I Know It, his voice carried over to her by the gentle breeze. She looked up at him to see him doing the dance from the music video, thrusting his hips in time with his singing.

She let her eyes drop lower, past his toned chest and below his waistband as he danced, his balance _and_ looks incredible on the board.

Shaking her head again, _trying_ to clear the fantasies- thoughts of Deeks' muscly body- she became serious, tentatively plucked up the bag of letters, reaching in for one and unfolding it.

It was dated three days after he'd left her.

She began reading the familiar scrawl that she would recognize anywhere and tears streaked down her face.

_Dear darling, please excuse my writing. I can't stop my hands from shaking because I'm cold and alone tonight. I miss you and nothing hurts like no you.  
_

_I tried. You did more than try, you succeeded in making the past few months as good as possible for me. Not many women would have stayed with a man like me, so for that I thank you.  
_

_And I thank you for looking after me so well. I know you'll blame yourself and say that you didn't do 'well enough' or you 'did something wrong', but that is not the case and deep down you know that. _

_Don't blame yourself- you didn't force me to join the marines, I chose it, I did it selflessly for my country but it was selfish of me to expect you to bear the burden when I returned.  
_

_You juggled everything as best you could- which was better than I or anyone else could. You were wonderful._

_I'm sorry I left. I truly am. But I couldn't stay and run the risk of hurting you anymore than I already had. I should have explained this to you before I left but I, being weak, would've easily been convinced to stay by you and I am too cowardly to explain this to you face to face. I felt as if it was easier to just write this now. I doubt I'll send this though. I'll probably chicken out later.  
_

_I just want to let you know I'm sorry. And I want to thank you for standing by me through thick and thin. You are a wonderful woman and you deserve to be happy- which you wouldn't have been with me. You're young and smart and beautiful, so I know you'll be fine in life.  
_

_I hope you'll not stay stuck on me; I want you to get married and have kids and live in the suburbs with your family and pets. I want you to have the whole clichéd white picket fence package. Please move on and be happy.  
_

_I miss you but I refuse to regret the decision that should hopefully prevent you from any more heartbreak. Don't try and look for me, just continue with your life.  
_

_I'm sorry, thank you, I miss you…I love you,  
_

_Semper Fidelis Darling Kensi,_  
_Jack x  
_

Kensi's hands shook and tears fell freely as they streamed down her face. She cried and read the letter again, the words blurring as more tears pooled in her eyes.

"Oh Jack…" she whispered.

She heard a noise and realized Deeks was returning, and she saw him trudging up the sand to join her, peeling his wetsuit off as he did so. She tilted her head and used her long hair to shield her face. He fell to floor next to her and laid back casually on his half of the towel, not wanting to disturb her if she was still reading. He closed his eyes, and covered his eyes with his arm to block out more light.

His sunbathing was disturbed when suddenly Kensi laid her head on his chest, his bare chest, and put her hand over his heart, the letter still in her hand, sobbing.

He'd seen and heard her cry and that upset him but this, this _sobbing_, broke him and devastated him to see her look so distraught.

He curled his arm around her and squeezed her tight against him, neither caring about his current shirtless state and bent his head down to press a firm kiss on the top of her head.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N- Um... I'm so so so so SO sorry for the majorly long wait (I got a 2 week long temporary job and I was out from 7:30am til 5pm/6pm each day and only had very little time to write when on the bus to work! And last week I was just plain lazy- sorry guys! Forgive me?) for this chapter but I hope the content is satisfactory for you all, please review with your opinions of this chapter and ****_ahem _****what happens in it. ;-D **

**Thank you to my absolutely amazing amiga/beta Cierra/MontyTheDog (check her fics here on ! They're great!) for proofing this chapter for me and for your really useful suggestions to make not only this chapter but the previous ones too. Te amo amiga! :-)**

**Also check out Munchette22 for a really good Harry Potter fic called Perseverance which is really good! :-)**

**And Jericho Steele's Aunt Hetty which is really well written and full of really amazing plot twists!**

**And my final piece of promotion (sorry :-3) check out a really good band called Montagues and Capulets who are brilliant they're worth sparing a few minutes to listen to! Link to their page is here (minus the spaces): soundcloud montagues and capulets. DONE GIVING SHOUT OUTS NOW! :-S**

**I love you guys so much for all your reviews and F&F and support! :-* Please review this chapter as I was a little wary of this one!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. I don't claim to own anything either! **

**:-)**

**MSB**

**Seventeen**

They lay there for some time, neither moving much except for the occasional squeeze from either Deeks or Kensi and Deeks kissing her hair and forehead.

They had been at the beach for nearly 2 hours, only a quarter of which Deeks had actually spent surfing with the board he'd rented because his own was in his apartment. The rest had been devoted to laying on the beach hugging.

Over the past few days so much had happened and although the partners were pretty damn close already, Deeks felt as if they'd gotten even closer over the span of the last few days, days that they'd spent together and also some nights too. He felt a familiar feeling rising in his chest, one that hadn't reared its head fully before and yet now it was desperate to emerge. A feeling he'd never even considered possible in his dangerous line of work. A feeling that he'd never come close to with anyone, not even Jess Traynor or anyone else he'd dated. A feeling of… of… he couldn't name it. In fact he was a little scared to even try to. He felt something for Kensi, more than the standard feelings for a partner, more than the feelings towards a friend or even a close friend. Something deep inside that was desperate to get out, to break free. Something he wasn't sure of. Was wary of. Something he knew would scare Kensi away, and he'd never do that so he knew he'd just have to keep it under wraps… unless…? Maybe she felt a similar way. He just needed a sign from her. Any sign.

As if on cue he got his sign.

What she did surprised him.

A lot.

She kissed him.

Or did he just imagine her soft lips on the edge of his mouth?

He'd have said yes, if she hadn't of done it again within seconds of the first kiss. But this time it was square on his mouth.

Deeks froze, shocked for a second before kissing back with just as much gusto, tilting his head to provide her with better access to his mouth.

He started sitting up, leaning back on his elbows and Kensi followed, adjusting her body to straddle his waist, dropping the letter as she did so.  
They separated briefly before Kensi dove back on him, attaching her lips to his neck, kissing and sucking at the available skin while she ran her hands down his chest.

Her hands reached the bundled up wetsuit that was rolled down around his waist and when she tried to tug at it, Deeks placed his hands over hers and pulled them away from his attire.

He pulled away from Kensi and when she tried to reconnect their mouths he leaned back and brought his hands up to caress her face.

"Kens, stop," he whispered regretfully, resting his forehead against hers, clutching her hands between his.

She looked down between them and saw how Deeks had sandwiched her hands between his in an attempt to stop her wandering fingers.  
She groaned quietly, bowing her head, cursing internally.

"I'm sorry Kens. I'm sorry for whatever you read in that letter, I'm sorry for what's happened and I'm sorry for breaking off that _brilliant_ kiss, but I can't take advantage of you and let that continue. Although I really, _really_ want to, I wont. I'm sorry."

She nodded, absorbing his words.

He tilted her face up to look at him and he saw her face still glistening with tear tracks, so he kissed each trail gently, removing the moisture.

"But…" he continued and she looked at him hopefully, "If you still feel like you want to kiss me after Jack's case has been solved and after maybe a month or so, just so you're sure, then we can continue this, okay?"

She nodded her head again, but avoided his gaze. Kensi swung her leg over and off Deeks, then stood up. She brushed the sand off her trousers and plucked up her bag and the letters.

"Come on, I'll drop you off at home," she mumbled.

"Kensi, look at me," Deeks pleaded, beginning to stand up. She looked at him briefly before looking away, embarrassed.

"Why do you look embarrassed?" he queried.

She mumbled a response.

"What was that? 'Cos I heard 'Because my partner is so damn attractive and awesome, I finally gave in and kissed him and now I feel embarrassed that I gave in so easily.' Is that what you said?" He grinned.

Kensi smiled slightly.

"So easily? We've been partners for four years!" she exclaimed.  
"Exactly! Its a miracle you haven't given in before, especially with an utterly breathtaking partner like me- well apart from that 'cover' kiss-" Kensi punched him on the arm swiftly. "Ow! That was uncalled for!"

She snorted derisively.

"Yeah yeah whatever! Let's go return your board..." she instructed, pointing to the surf rental shack, shoving him gently in the right direction. "Then I'm taking you home."

He turned back to her with pleading puppy dog eyes that made her melt a little inside.

"Please Kensi, come back with me?"

"Why?" she wondered aloud.

"Because I want you-" he paused briefly, for a split second, to leave his meaning open to interpretation, picking up on Kensi's reddening cheeks, before continuing. "To not be alone right now, specifically when you're reading the rest of those letters, to accept the fact I'm not just your partner but your friend and, that despite the fact you'd never admit it out loud, you need me. Please?" he begged.

"Fine," she mumbled, sounding unconvincingly begrudging.

He grinned at her, seeing straight through her.

"Alright then, Kensalina. Let's go!" he exclaimed cheerfully, slinging an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close in a gesture that _forced_ her to wrap her arm around his waist.

Deeks was content. He'd stopped Kensi from crying (for now at least), she'd kissed him, as in actually _kissed_ him, and she'd agreed to stay with him longer and now she had a slender arm around his waist. His feelings from earlier were beginning to make sense and as if by magic, the kiss was another piece of the puzzle and things seemed to fall into place in his mind.

As they strolled up to the surf rental shack he realised he had two of his favourite things under his arms- a surfboard and Kensi.  
Deeks turned his head to place a kiss on her dark hair, deeply inhaling the smell of sunshine and gunpowder.

* * *

Deeks and Kensi had arrived back at Deeks' place and he began feeding Monty while Kensi channel surfed on the couch.  
"Takeout?" he called over to her.

"Yeah, sure!" she replied, getting herself comfortable on her seat as America's Next Top Model started.

Deeks eyed Kensi over the top of the couch, noticing how comfortable and at home she looked in his apartment. She was wearing a pair of old sweatpants and a faded tank top, her hair tied up in a loose bun. She was stretched out fully on the couch.

He phoned the local takeout place, one he hadn't used before- for fear of getting into a routine- and ordered their food.

"Kens? You gonna read the rest of those letters?" he queried.

She visibly stiffened on the couch, her eyes locked in place, focused on the TV screen in front of her.

"Kens?" he asked again.

She seemed to snap out of her reverie and nodded her head.

"When?" he questioned.  
"Later," she mumbled. "Can we just eat first?"

He 'mmhm'-ed in response, knowing she'd try and put it off for as long as possible, in case she reacted the same way as she had at the beach earlier.

He walked over to her and placed their drinks down on the low coffee table before nudging her feet from their stretched out position to make room for him. She dragged her feet closer to herself, providing him with the space he needed to sit. Deeks sat back in the chair and pulled her feet into his lap.

Kensi glanced back at him with raised eyebrows, looking at him suspiciously.

He caught the look. "Hey! I'm not trying anything! I just thought my beautiful partner may like a foot rub seeing as she's having a rough time at the minute!" he exclaimed, hurt.

Her stern features relaxed and she muttered an apology, but she couldn't resist tagging a quiet 'no funny business' onto the end of it.

"I'm just giving you a foot rub! Jeez Kens, mind out of the gutter!" he said, using the phrase she usually threw at him.

She pursed her lips, but couldn't help but quirk the corners of her mouth in a slight smile.

They sat and watched and mocked and discussed the different models on America's Next Top Model for half an hour, and Deeks couldn't help but make comparisons between the models and his partner.

_Her hairs not as soft looking as Kensi's, her tan isn't as natural as Kensi's, her legs aren't as long as Kensi's, her face isn't as beautiful as Kensi's, her figure isn't as perfect as Kensi's, her eyes are plain and boring and not as unique as Kensi's eyes.  
_  
And ultimately- _she's not Kensi._


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N- Heya! Thank you all for reading and reviewing and for thise of you who are favoriting and following! It means more than you could ever know to me! **

**This chapter has only been proof read by me as my amazing beta Cierra (AKA- MontyTheDog, check her out here on !) is on holiday! Hope you have a good time amiga! So there is likely to be a bazillion mistakes for which I apologise for in advance! **

**Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter and the pace of this fic, or PM me! IDM! :-)**

**This chapter focuses a lot on Kensi's thoughts and feelings about Deeks her thoughts aren't specifically highlighted or italicised but I'm pretty sure they're obvious enough! :-)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own nor claim to own NCIS:LA, its creator or anything affiliated with it! **

**MSB :-)**

**Eighteen **

As the credits of Americas Next Top Model rolled, Kensi stood and stretched rolling her shoulders.

"I'm just going to the bathroom," She yawned.

Deeks smiled at her.

While Kensi was in the bathroom Deeks hastily removed all the takeout wrappers and went to the fridge to grab another couple of beers.

Kensi came back and Deeks handed her the beer.

"You realize if I drink this I'll be over the legal limit to drive home right?" She asked, eyeing him over the beer.

"Oh no really?" He responded innocently. Too innocently. "Come on Kens, one more wont hurt!"

She narrowed her eyes at him but raised the bottle to her lips anyway, mumbling 'peer pressure' as she did.

He steered her to the couch and she resumed her previous position. After a while she became fidgety so she sat up and turned the other way so she was angled towards Deeks.

Over the course of the next hour of watching TV, Kensi edged closer and closer to Deeks subconsciously. Deeks had one arm on the back of the couch, holding his near empty beer and the other was supporting his head on the arm of the chair.

He gulped down the last of his drink and turned to place it on the small table next to him and when he turned back he realized just how close Kensi was inching, she was mere centimetres away from him.

Deeks noticed how sleepy Kensi looked as her eyes drooped and she blinked frequently in an vague attempt at keeping awake.

He rolled his eyes, and shook his head slightly. He moved his arm off the back of the chair and wrapped it around her shoulders, tugging her so she laid her head against his chest.

She feebly punched him in the stomach to _try _and look like she'd showed resistance.

Kensi rested against him and within minutes she was fast asleep in a deep sleep that couldn't be disturbed. Or so Deeks thought.

She started to twitch and move in her sleep, and he could see that her eyes were moving wildly under her eyelids and she started breath more deeply and quickly. Her facial expression changed from one of calmness to one of fear and as he watched tears began to leak out of the corners of her tightly closed eyes.

As the nightmare intensified she began to whimper and he heard her say, 'No not him too, leave him alone, you've taken Jack now leave my Deeks alone! Please don't hurt him!' She began thrashing about and he had to duck to avoid her arms as they flailed about.

"Kens! Kens, its me Deeks, I'm here and you're safe! Kens wake up! Kensi!" Deeks said to her as he stroked her face.

She gasped and jolted awake.

"Deeks!?" She shouted as she sat up abruptly on the edge of her seat, looking for him, turning to see Deeks looking shocked.

She sighed in relief and took deep breaths to try and even out their rapidness, snatching Deeks' hand off the couch and grasping it tightly.

Deeks just stared at her dumbly, stunned by what he'd just witnessed. And heard.

She'd been crying out and saying his name. Telling whoever was in her bad dream to leave him alone. Even in her dreams she had his back.

Deeks shuffled behind Kensi's shaking frame and enveloped her in his arms, arms around her waist and legs either side of hers and he laid his head on her shoulder, nuzzling into her neck a little and pulled her towards him.

She leant back against him and placed her own arms atop his, brushing her thumbs along his toned arms.

Deeks whispered soothing words to her and his warm breath tickled her ear. Deeks was starting to drift off with Kensi leaning on him and Kensi knew he was asleep moments later when his soft snores filled her ears.

God.

What was happening to her?

Here she was laying basically on top of her partner who earlier that day she'd kissed and who she'd cried in front of! All of the things you do if you're in a relationship with someone. Hell they were practically in a relationship. They spent almost all their spare time together on top of the time spent together at work, that time added together probably meant they spent over 15 hours a day together!

_Jeez _She thought shocked.

Kensi turned her head to look at her partner who had rested his head against her shoulder and who was fast asleep.

She sat for a while just looking at him closely, knowing she could do it without being caught.

His hair was messy, shaggy and 'styled by pillow' as per usual but still she wanted to touch his hair, to run her hands through his soft looking locks.

He needed to shave the blonde hair that was growing on his face, as she could feel the stubble scratching her shoulder slightly. But oh how sweet it'd be to feel that same stubble as they kissed. She closed her eyes and imagined that briefly. A small smile graced her face.

His nose was twitching and she vaguely remembered him telling her that his nose twitched in his sleep when he was happy.

And she knows beneath his eyelids there's a pair of beautiful cerulean eyes that sparkle when he smiles.

Oh his smile. His smile. The big toothy lopsided grin he gave her after making a joke, or the sly smile that crept on his face each time he made an innuendo or the small smile he gave her across the bull pen each day when they were filling out endless amounts of paperwork, just to let her know he was there.

God. What was happening to her?

She sounded like a teenager.

A _lovestruck_ teenager.

Love?!


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N- Heyaaaaa! S'up guys? Thank you all so much for F&F and R&R JitB! I love you all so much! :-D**

**Thank you to my beautiful, brilliant beta and friend Cierra (AKA- MontyTheDog, who has some amazing fics here on ! Check 'em out!) Also check out Munchette22's Perseverance an amazing Harry Potter fic on James and Lily! And Jericho Steele too! They are all awesome writers! Take a look! ;-)**

**This chapter is yet again on Kensi's feelings but this time her feelings on Deeks and her mind running wild and over thinking everything. I hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments please! :-)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own nor claim to own anything, just FYI! **

**MSB :-)**

**Nineteen**

Love? *Love?* Láska? Liefde? Amour? Die Liebe? Dragoste? Karlëck? Amore? LOVE?!

She cursed quietly.

Could she really be _in_ love with her partner? Sure, she loved him. She loved her whole team. Sam, Callen and Eric were basically her brothers, Nell her little sister and Hetty like a second mom. But she wasn't _in_ love with him, was she? Was she?

Okay, she had to think this through methodically. Like Nell would. Analyse the data. Give a list of things you're 'supposed' to feel when 'in love'.

Okay.

Did she think he was special? Well obviously, he was unique and one-of-a-kind and there was no one as amazing as he was.

Did she think he was perfect? No. No one was perfect but she thought he was pretty damn close. Smart, sexy, funny, kind and great.

Was she an emotional wreck? Her feelings were out of control at the moment because of Jack's case and her past and everything was all out of whack. But were those feelings connected to Deeks? No, not at the minute.

Had they overcome any problems? They'd definitely overcome a lot of problems together. Dirty cops, shady Russians, Hetty's resignations, going to Romania, the Chameleon, nukes and God knows what else in 4 years of knowing each other!

Did she want to be with him 24/7? She didn't want to be with him 24/7 but she still wanted to be with him outside of work as well as in!

Did she want to be with him forever? Even in her mind she avoided that question and edited it out. She did want to be partnered with him for as long as possible. She trusted him and only him to have her back daily.

Were her feelings about sex? Her feelings weren't about sex. How could they be when the furthest they'd got was a kiss!? But oh! How she'd dreamed about it.

Would she do anything for him?

In a heartbeat.

Was she obsessed with him? She wouldn't say she was obsessed with him, obsessed sounded too… too stalker-ish, for lack of a better word. She thought about him a lot (mostly him in various states of undress.) Mentally scolding herself she continued her thoughts.

Did she get butterflies when she thought about him? Well only when she was nervous for his safety, when he flirted or if she'd just been imagining him minus his clothes.

She was _definitely_ sexually attracted to him.

Deeks shifted behind her and she shuffled uncomfortably trying to avoid her own thoughts. She imagined her partner without clothes quite often actually. Which she should not do. There are rules against dating co-workers! Both actual NCIS rules and rules of common sense. She remembered G had told her when she'd first met an old friend of his, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs of the NCIS Major Case Response Team in DC, that Gibbs had a personal set of rules and one of them was Rule 12. Never Date A Co-Worker.

But surely they could get round it, right? Bend the rules a little? _I mean come on,_ she thought _We're federal agents! Well... I am at least and Deeks is a damn good undercover cop! We could totally pull it off! _

Bugger.

She was actually plotting how to have a secret relationship with her partner.

She actually face-palmed.

The movement jilted Deeks and he stirred, his head still on her shoulder, whispering her name. He kissed the base of Kensi's neck softly and he nibbled gently causing her to jerk in shocked pleasure, letting out a quiet moan.

Deeks startled awake. Within seconds he'd realised what he'd been doing to his partner and he pulled back sharply.

"Oh my God Kensi, I'm so sorry! I didn't even realise what I was doing!" Deeks turned away, his cheeks tinged red with embarrassment at what he'd just done.

He started to stand and tried to disentangle his limbs from Kensi's but she yanked him back into his seat.

"Don't go."

"Kens I'm so sorry I just did that. I don't know what came over me! I'm sorry…" He ran his hand worriedly through his long hair while Kensi held the other one tightly. "Look, I'll take the couch, you take the bed and sleep. Okay? I'm sorry, Kensi." He again attempted to get up and let go of her hand but she wouldn't let him.

"Don't leave me… Marty," she whispered, looking up at him, eyes shining in the moonlit room.

They locked eyes.

Brown and blue.

He held out his hand to her and she, without breaking eye contact and without hesitation, put her hand in his and he pulled her up carefully.

They continued to look deeply into each others eyes, their focus never wavering.

Kensi was tempted to lean up and press her lips against his.

But she wouldn't. Instead she fell forwards into his arms for a hug.

She'd decided that Deeks would have to make the first move if he felt the same way about her because she didn't want to be wrong and get hurt again.

Oh how she hoped he'd feel the same way. But maybe he wouldn't? He _had_ pushed her away at the beach earlier and he had never made a move on her before and yet she'd already kissed him twice! He flirted. But he flirted with nearly every woman he met.

As the cogs in her mind turned, and her thoughts ran wild yet again, she realised he'd never really given her any reason to believe he really liked her like that. _Had he? _

She blinked back the tears that had accumulated in her eyes.

Deeks was her partner and her best friend and although she'd considered wanting more with him, he'd never want her. She was damaged and broken.

Oh God, what had she been thinking?!


	20. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ!

**A/N- Hiya all, sorry for the lack of updates. I am on a temporary hiatus because of how busy I am at the minute and to top it all off I am currently having the writers block from hell! Please forgive me and I will try to post as soon as possible. If you have any ideas for this fic please send them in a review or PM to me! Thank you! :-) Maddie**


End file.
